Konoha High: A Shadowed Heart
by Michi Shojo
Summary: She is sent to Konoha High to learn... Kanon Atsuko is the next in line to become head of her family. The expectation weighs heavily on her, the weight of the sky on her shoulders. But when she meets one person, he shows her that the sky can be lifted, the clouds blown away. And the sun can shine. She learns how to clear the shadow over her own heart, and to love... ShikamaruXOC
1. Konoha High

**/ It's me, Michi. This story is just going to be chapters I randomly come up with when I take a break from the more serious fanfictions. It's basically going to be about all of the Naruto Characters going to a boarding school in Konoha. They will all still be ninja, and thier attitudes will be the same. This is told from the point of view of an OC, her name will be Kanon Atsuko. All adults in the manga/Anime will be teachers or still adults, save for the Akatsuki who will be students (I thought that would be more interesting). There are no confirmed couples yet, but I'll try to do a few pairings anyway. Hopefully it will work... I'll do my best. And since there is no storyline, I'm open to ideas or requests within the storyline if you have any ideas... Ok, that's it for now./**

Konoha High

I walk down the street. This is my first day at Konoha high, the boarding school for ninja in the nation of Konoha. The reason I am attending this school is because I am expected to be the next head of the Atsuko family when my father passes away or steps down. This means I have to be a strong and respected ninja, something I must begin to achive here. I have nothing against being the next family head, I neither look forward to it or hate it. It's just what I have to do, so I will. It's my duty. The path I am following leads to a much wider and more commonly used road. I know that I am nearly there. I look down at myself, a normal schoolgirl outfit, the winter outfit. A long sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt that comes down to my knees, complete with plain dark shoes and black stockings that come up to my knees. I also have a satchel which holds some items, books, pens and pencils and even a few weapons. All of my other stuff was delivered to the school a few days ago and placed in my room.

I look up, and I can see the academy rising up above the trees, four floors. There are two main buildings, a block where lessons are held, along with stretched gardens in front and a training feild at the back. And there is another building with three floors, where everybodys rooms are. The place that will be my home for the next few weeks. The whole place is surrounded by a tall iron fence, and I can't help thinking the place looks a little like a prison. But unlike a prison, you don't get let out early for good behaviour. I approach the gates, which are shut, and there is a man waiting there. He's young looking with short dark hair held back, and his ninja headband around his forhead. He also has a noticable scar across the bridge of his nose, but despite that, he looks friendly. I stop in front of the gate ,

"Kanon Atsuko right?" He asks, I give a small nod and say,

"Yes, that's me. But who are you?" He smiles, adding to the calm atmosphere he gives off,

"I'm a teacher here. You can call me Iruka sensei." I give a small bow, I have to keep up the respected name of my family.

"So, did you need something?" He turns and pushes the gate open, and then faces me again.

"I was sent here to get you into the school. Then show you to the offices where the headmistress of the school is waiting. It's a pretty big place and we wouldn't want you to get lost." I give a small smile, because I feel obliged to, and then start walking in, following him since he entered a second ago. Iruka leads me up a straight white path towards the large double doors at the front of the building. Since it is a sunday, there are a few students outside either walking someplace else or just hanging round talking to friends. I see a few looking at me, they all know I'm the new girl and want to see what I'm like and get a first impression. I act like I don't notice or care and keep my eyes trained on the building in front of me. We reach the doors and Iruka holds them open for me, waving me inside.

"Thanks... Iruka Sensei." I say quietly, so he can hear but not so loud that anyone else can. The halls here seem like they could carry an echo and magnify my voice if I should speak too loud.

"No problem." He says back, and starts walking again. We pass a few more students, but not as many as there were outside. It is harder to ignore thier gaze in the smaller space of the coridoor than outside, but I manage it. We reach a door and Iruka knocks on the door three times, before pushing it open and walking in. I follow, we are now in an average sized office, the walls are covered with awards and certificates of some kind or other. There are tall bookshelves with every kind of book, fact and fiction, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu guides. Weapons and specific kinds of justsu for attack or defence. And sitting behind a desk is a woman, she has lond blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and a purple tattoo on her forhead, shaped like a diamond. She is looking through some sort of paperwork in front of her, and says, without looking up.

"Iruka, What do you want?" He smiles a little foolishly,

"Um, Lady Tsunade, I've got that new girl you told me to look out for." Now she looks up, she's got deep brown eyes.

"Oh... I see. Well, you may leave." Iruka bows his head and leaves to room. I stand with my arms by my side, waiting for her to say something. She gives a long sigh, and says to me,

"Well girl, it's your first day here. I'll get you to your room and have you briefed of the basics and the rules around here." I notice she has a voice that sounds like it's used to being obeyed. I give a small bow,

"Thank you." She stands up and goes through a filing cabinet behind her. After a moment she steps back with a document in her hands.

"Shizune!" She shouts, "Get in here!" The door opens and a smaller woman hurries in, with a small pig in her arms. She looks timid, and wears a long dress with short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Y-yes milady?" The woman, Shizune, asks. Tsunade hands her the file,

"This girl is Kanon Atsuko and this is her file. Show her to her room please." Shizune bows to her,

"Yes Lady Tsunade, as you wish!" And the gestures towards the door,

"Come on then, Kanon." I nod and walk out of the room, then I follow her as she trots outside. When she's outside she puts the pig down and whispers to it, then it walks away. She turns to me and extends her hand,

"I'm Shizune, if there's anything you need to ask then please don't hesitate to ask me." I smile at her, and extend my own hand to shake hands with her

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind." And she turns and walks to the other building, I follow. We follow a path there and enter, the first floor of this place seems to be a cafeteria, a gym, and several other rooms for students to hang around in during free period. We quickly pass by and head upstairs,

"Your year of students is on the second floor." She explains, "Students here come for up to six years, unless they are held back. And each floor holds two years. You are 15 years old, so in the third year." I nod, and she leads me up to the second floor, and along the hall. There are a few students here, but hardly any. She stops in front of a door with the number 203 on it, and hands me the file. It turns out to be an envelope, and inside are a few pieces of paper and a key.

"That's your room key." She says, "And the notes in there is your timetable, rules you must follow, and personal details." I pull the key out and unlock the door, I hesitate.

"Is that all?" I ask. She nods and smiles in a proffesional manner.

"I'll go now. If you need anything then stop by the office. Classes start tomorrow at 09:00 am."

"Of course, thanks." I say, then walk inside, closing the door behind me.

I swing my satchel onto the bed and look around. A single room, just for me, as requested. The walls are painted a cream colour and there is a brown carpet. The walls are also bare, apart from a simple clock hanging folornly from the wall and a few shelves around the room. There is a small stand that holds a television, and a dresser. I notice my suitcase has been placed in front of the dresser. There is a desk and there is a wooden wardrobe against the wall, a mirror nearby, and a simple bed with cotton sheets. The last thing in the room is a window with white curtains that are closed. I walk to the window and open the curtains, I have a surprisingly good view, from here I can see outside, past the iron fence and see the trees below, and the leaf village, probably a twenty minute walk from here. I open the window to let fresh air into the room and then go to my suitcase and start to unpack. I am finished with that a few minutes later, I didn't really pack much, just a few more school uniforms as well as a few outfits for weekends. Books, I love to read, and more weapons, including two foot long knives I sometimes fight with. Then I remove my shoes and put them next to the door, and sit on the bed, picking up the envelope and taking out the pieces of paper within. The first thing is my information, complete with my picture. I have dark grey hair that is almost black and orange eyes. In the picture I am staring at the camera, with a knife in each hand. It was taken last year at some point, back when I did not know I was the next in line to be the head of the family. There is also my information there, name, height, family, medical records and the like.

Then I pull out a timetable, and see that every day I have three hours of lessons and two hours of practical training spread out over six hours. Which leaves me an hour long free period each day. I put it to one side, and look at the last bit of information. This is a sheet of school rules, I begin to read.

'1. This is a private boarding school. Students are not permitted to invite anyone who is not a member of the school inside the grounds at any time.

2. During the weekends and after lessons, students are allowed to leave the school and go to the Leaf Village, but must be back before 07:00pm unless granted special permission. And only students with permission from parents or guardians can go.

3. Skipping class is frowned upon. Students are permitted to skip up to two hours of lessons a week unless being granted special permission.

4. No students, under ANY circumstances, are to use weapons or jutsu on another student or adult unless in training.

5. Every student is required to take on a club for at least one of thier free periods every week.'

I put the piece of paper down and shake my head,

"No good, no good at all." I say quietly. I don't know what I can do for an extra club, the rules go on to explain the clubs are, Puppetry, Medical ninjutsu, taijutsu. And there are a few more that are less useful, Swimming, cooking and art. I'm not really interested in any of them, but decide I will have to take taijutsu, just a simple fighting lesson to fill in an hour of my time. I groan softly, then pick up the pieces of paper and put them into the bottom of two draws in my desk. Then I spend the rest of the day studying and reading, and go to bed early. I fall into an easy, dreamless sleep.


	2. Students And Teachers

Students And Teachers

I wake up at 07:00 the next morning after a quiet, undisturbed sleep. I still have two hours until first period, so I lie in for a few minutes, then I decide to get up. I go to the small bathroom attatched to my room, inside there is a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it, a few shelves and a shower. I get into the shower and bathe in the warm water, allowing time to wash my hair and body. Then when I am finished I wrap a towel around myself and step into my room, I proceed to dry my hair and body. Then I dress myself in the school uniform. At this point, it is only 08:15. So I empty my satchel, and re-pack with things I might need. Pens and paper to write on, a few kunai and shuriken, and a book to read during free period, as well as a map of the school that came with the timetable. I go to my desk and take out the timetable, my first lesson today is Geography, in on of the first floor classrooms in the building. Then a lesson on jutsu, a free period plus an extra thirty minutes allowed for lunch, a lesson on survival tactics, and then just two hours of training. I put the timetable into my bag with my keys, and leave the room. Stopping only to put my shoes on and lock the door. Then I pocket the key and begin walking to the main building, ignoring the breakfast buffet set out in the cafeteria for other hungry students.

I leave the dormatries and follow the path to the school. There are more students here today, talking for the last few minutes before they go to thier first lesson. I pay no attention and walk past everyone. I try to go to my first lesson, geography, but I have no idea where the classroom is. I sigh, this means I'll have to ask for some directions. I curse under my breath and look for someone, my gaze settles on a boy my age, with dark eyes and black hair. I walk over to him,

"What do you want?" He says, as if annoyed by my presence, I refuse to be intimidated,

"My first lesson is geography, with a..." I look at the timetable and read the name of the teacher, "Iruka Sensei... But I'm not sure where that class is." He stares at me,

"You're a new girl?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just says, "That's my first lesson too. I'll show you, follow me." And he turns away and walks down the corridoor, I follow yet hang back a few paces, until he stops in front of a classroom, then goes in. I follow a few seconds later, there are a few students already here, but not Iruka Sensei yet. I watch as Sasuke takes a seat at a desk at the back of the room, each desk is for two people. I sit on the row in front of him, and against the window. A few more people trickle in, and I notice a smiling girl with emerald eyes and pink hair claim the seat beside the boy who showed me in. Then a bell goes off and people begin to come in and take thier places. Most stare at me for a few seconds, then sit down. No-one takes the seat next to me. After a minute Iruka Sensei steps in,

"Right class. Settle down." The chatter in the classroom dies down and Iruka begins, "You've probably noticed Kanon, the new girl. It's her first day here so everyone should make her feel welcome." Heads turn to look at me and I feel uncomfortable, I know Iruka means good, but I feel embarrassed all the same. I nod and say nothing, and the class turns away. Iruka starts teaching the class about the sand village. The climate, position and habitat of the desert and the village itself, built on a large oasis. I take notes as he lectures, writing everything down into a small book filled with blank lined paper, this can be my geography book. The lesson lasts an hour, and by the end of it I manage to fill a page with facts about the sand village, not loads, but a considerable amount. Then I put my stuff back into my satchel and walk away, to my next lesson. I sneak a brief glimpse at the map and see that my lesson on jutsu is on the second floor, with a woman by the name of Kurenai Sensei. I walk up there, and get to the classroom, once again sitting down by myself, out of the way of everyone else. But this time, someone sits with me, I look across and see a boy sitting with me, he has brown short hair and is quite chubby, he has an open pack of crisps in one hand and is eating from it. He sees me looking and gives a brief smile,

"My name is Choji Akamichi. You're Kanon? right?" I nod,

"Yeah, right."

"Nice to meet you." He says back to me, he's friendly enough. I look back at the front of the class where a woman teacher has begun her lesson.

"Nice to meet you too..." I say quietly, so I don't interupt the lesson. All Kurenai Sensei teaches today is a brief lecture on chakra types, and how most people have one or two types that can sometimes be combined. How earth and water make wood, fire and earth make lava, and hos she once knew of a girl who could combine fire water and earth to make a unique smoke style. The lessons end with ten minutes to spare, but she still dismisses us early. I stand up, I have a free period now so I'll probably find somewhere quiet to stay and read. But Choji has other ideas, as soon as I walk out he follows,

"Hey Kanon, you have a free period now?"

"Yeah." I sigh, He follows me,

"So do I, how about you spend it with me? You don't have anything else to do right?" I don't want to agree though, I don't really have anything better to do, but I'd rather be alone at the moment rather than with a boy I hardly know.

"I'm sorry." I say, "But I would rather just be alone this time. Maybe some other time." And I walk away in the opposite direction, leaving him behind. I end up outside, sitting in a shaded corner on a bench. I take out a book and read, ignoring everything around me. There are a few students who also have free period, but most are still inside with a class to take before lunch. I read for the entire hour, then the bell goes. I walk inside the dormatries for lunch, and find it filling up. I take a tray and get a sandwhich, a bag of crisps and an apple. Then I take it to a table that has no one else on it, and sit alone. But I am soon joined by more people, Choji and a blonde boy turn up and sit across from me.

"Kanon, this is Naruto." Choji says, "He's in our year too." I look over at this Naruto, he has a shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes, as well as three marks on each cheek that look like whiskers. He grins broadly,

"It's great to meet you Kanon." I stare at him, slightly taken aback by his friendly approach to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto." I say back, politely. As time goes by we are joined by others, a brown haired boy with a small puppy on a leash who introduces himself as Kiba, and his dog is Akamaru. A creepy guy with dark glasses who is called Shino, a nervous girl named Hinata who stutters a lot and can't meet anyones eye. Then the dark haired boy turns up with two girls, the boy is the one who showed me to the lesson and the girl is the pink haired one. The second girl is blonde with blue eyes. Thier names are Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. They sit with us, but it soon becomes clear the two guys only care about Saskue, and he looks like he'd rather be somewhere else. I don't really blame them, Sasuke is quite a good looking guy, but he's got a bad and annoying attitude. I can't think what they see in him.

"What lesson have you got next, Kanon?" Kiba asks me, I think about it for a second, then say,

"Survival... With Some Orochimaru guy."

"Ooh..." Kiba says, "Not great, he's really strict. And... A little creepy. Good luck." I look round at everyone else and ask,

"Who else has survival next with Orochimaru?" No-one answers me for a few seconds, until Choji says,

"Orochimaru only takes the clever people. None of us are in his class." I hesitate, me... clever? I know I'm good, but still... Choji breaks my train of thought,

"But Shikamaru is in that lesson. He's one of our friends." I feel a slight breath of relief.

"Oh? And what's this Shikamaru like?" I ask, wanting to know a little about maybe the only person I can get along with next lesson.

"He's smart, but lazy... And he's quiet, always thinking about something else. Now that I think about it, he's kind of like you. Only you don't have the lazy part." Choji says, without needing to think much.

"Yeah." Naruto comments, "You two would probably be good friends." I nod, sure, I can probably deal with him. For the rest of lunch I sit with these guys, joining the conversation where appropriate and staying quiet for the rest. Then the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I stand up,

"See you later." I say, then walk off for my next lesson. I find myself in another classroom, it is smaller than the others and the teacher is already there. A tall man with pale skin and black hair, he looks at me.

"Girl, come here." I walk over to him, and stand a few steps away,

"Yes? Orochimaru Sensei?" His tongue makes an appearence and he licks his lips,

"My name is Professor Orochimaru." I don't move, I don't want to look intimidated or weak to this man.

"I am sorry, Professor Orochimaru. So, did you need something?" He takes a deep breath, and says,

"This class is only for the clever people. You're in this class with people from your own year and the year above. Okay?" I nod,

"Understood." Then he walks around me and stands beside a desk.

"This is your seat." I follow and sit down in the seat he is pointing at, not daring to reply. He walks back to the front of the classroom and more students begin to filter in. A boy sits beside me, a boy in my year who has long brown hair and grey eyes. He quickly introduces himself as Neji, and I tell him my name, then we don't speak anymore. Orochimaru gets on with his lesson, teaching us the basics of survival. I'm quite lucky, even though I joined the school at a time different to everyone else, I still only came a few weeks after the year began, so I haven't missed much. I write down as much as I can so I have some basic notes. And then leave once the bell rings. Now I have a two hour training slot before lessons are over today. I put a hand to my forehead, and make my way outside towards the training grounds.


	3. Training

**/I've decided who Kanon will end up with. I'll put a few other pairings in, but who she ends up with is fixed in my mind and can only be changed by extreme persuasion./**

Training

I soon find out that training rotates. Students from every year are put together into five groups, which swap round every day. The five groups are target practice, strength, tactics, taijutsu, and the final group goes out into the forest to train for capture missions. During training we all put on different clothes to allow free movement, so I'm wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, as well as a short black skirt with a purple belt. There is also a blue scarf I'm wearing wrapped around my neck. The only person here in my group that I know is Hinata, and while I don't really care much, she walks over to me.

"Hi..." She says in a quiet voice, "Hi." I say back. We're in the group practicing accuracy and target practice today, and a woman, our teacher, steps up.

"Alright! For those of you who are new here today, My name is Anko Mitarashi! And we're practicing accuracy. Now, I need a volenteer..." She looks over the class, and nobody steps up. Her gaze stops on me,

"Kanon. You're up. Go and stand against the wall, and _stay still." _she says, I wonder what she's going to do. But I don't hesitate or question, I walk to the wall and lean against it. Then I feel a breeze by my right ear and there is a sharp whiz. Then the same thing on the left of my head, my left ear. I realise she's thrown shuriken at me with rapid sucsession, one on either side of my head. I don't flinch or blink, just stare at her and wait for her to explain. She adresses the crowd,

"Sometimes it's not about hitting people. Sometimes a controlled miss can be just as effective as a direct hit." I step away from the wall, and quickly grab a kunai and throw it at her. It misses by an inch and sails past her ear, burying itself in the earth behind her. Her face is surprised for a second and she looks over her shoulder,

"Yes. I do know what you mean." I say, then smirk. She stares at me, with almost disbelief.

"You've got guts, girl." She says, in a voice laced with venom. I pause, what the hell was I thinking? Throwing a kunai at the teacher? The whole group is staring at me, and there is a tense silence in the air. I'm worried now, my reason for me coming here was to be a respected ninja... and I threw a kunai at the teacher!? My parents, especially my father will be mad. I don't answer Anko, I don't know what to say. But to my surprise, she grins,

"I kinda like you now, it's not often people are daring enough to do that. But, don't do it again." I bow as a sign of respect,

"I'm sorry, Anko-Sensei. I won't do it again." She goes back to teaching the class, and then we all practice missing deliberatley, first on chalk outlines on the wall, then on real people. I'm quite good at it, but slightly ashamed of my earlier actions so I hold back a little. As I practice throwing the kunai, a boy comes over to me. He's got silver grey hair in a ponytail and a pair of round glasses he keeps pushing up the bridge of his nose, he's a little older than me and probably in the year above. He stares at me, then chuckles,

"What made you do that?" I don't have to ask to know what he's talking about, I reply defensively,

"That's not really your business. I just did it." He raises an eyebrow,

"You just did it? The teacher chooses to use you as an example and that annoyed you enough to throw a kunai at her?" I throw my shuriken at the training dummy and strike its heart, then I cross my arms over my chest,

"Yes, that's what happened." He shakes his head, and furrows his brow,

"Well you're easily provoked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, doing my best to keep the annoyance out of my voice. He just smiles and walks away, I watch him go and sigh. The lesson ends at last and I'm one of the first to leave. I go and look for somewhere to be alone, I just need some time to be with myself. I walk to the dormatries, but I don't go to my room just yet. Instead I walk up the stairs to the third floor, and then there is another set of stairs I follow up. I go through a door and end up on the roof. There is a garden up here, a pretty garden with flowers beginning to bloom as winter releases its grip. I walk through, in a daze, until I see him. It's a boy, in my year. He has black hair in a spikey ponytail and his headband is tied around his left arm. He is sitting on a bench, staring at the sky. He finally notices me, and just stares. I stare back, not saying anything. And the silence continues, until he says,

"Can I help you?" I shrug,

"Not really. I just came up here to be alone." I look around, "It's quiet, and not bad to look at." He goes back to looking at the sky,

"Same here, It's troublesome around other people. I prefer just looking at the clouds." I lean against the fence that surrounds the roof, and look up,

"You're right. At least the clouds are simple." I say, and then we don't talk for a while. We just watch the sky, until the sun sets. I ask the boy,

"Do you come here often?"

"Yeah." He sighs, "I find clouds easier to be with than people. Some people are just a drag." I find myself smiling, not a strained smile born because I have to keep up my reputation, a true smile.

"A drag? Personally I just get tired of people sometimes." He doesn't respond. I watch the sun set, "I'm leaving." I say to him, then I exit the rooftop and walk back to my room, unlocking the door. I am about to walk in, when I hear someone calling my name,

"Kanon! Hey Kanon!" I turn my head and look at whoever is calling my name, it is Choji, and Naruto with him. I wait for them to walk over, they stop in front of me,

"Hey Kanon. Where did you go?" Naruto asks, "We were all looking for you." But before I can answer Choji says,

"You missed dinner!" I look at him, in almost confusion about how he only cares about dinner... I just say,

"Oh well. I'm okay." He looks shocked, then takes my wrist and starts pulling me down the hallway. I pull my wrist away quickly, I don't like being touched by other people,

"What are you doing?" I ask, he just says,

"We're going to get you some food. Come on Kanon." I shake my head,

"Choji, I really don't care about food. I'm not hungry."

"But-" He says, but I snap and say hotly and shortly,

"Goddammit Choji! I don't care. Leave me alone." And I turn away and walk back to my room. Ignoring everything Naruto and Choji say to me, I walk into my room and slam the door, locking it from the inside. Then I get changed, and fall into bed. My eyes close and after tossing and turning for a while, I eventually get to sleep.


	4. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

I wake up the next morning and sunlight is streaming through the window and lighting up the room. I sit up in bed and stay in the warm light for a few moments, then get out of bed and get ready. I pull my uniform on and it isn't until then I remember my slight argument with Choji yesterday. I sigh, but decide to apologize today somehow. I suddenly have a good idea, I go through my draws until I find what I'm looking for, a worn leather purse, I open it and look inside. There's a little money left, so I put the purse into my bag and leave the room. I walk down the corridoor, and go down the stairs. I walk through the building to a shop stationed near the entrance. It sells snacks, drinks, a few games and pieces of furniture, and books and other stuff. I go to the snacks, and pick up a big bag of BBQ flavoured crisps, then I pay and walk out. It isn't until I'm outside in the sun that I realise my first class today is a free period, I needn't have got up so early. I sigh and sit down on a bench, stretching my pale legs out in the sunshine, waiting for Choji.

I check the clock that hangs above the main gates, it's 08:45. There's either fifteen minutes or over an hour for me to catch Choji before lessons. I hear someone approach and look, it's Choji, and he's with the boy I met on the roof yesterday, cloud boy. I force a smile to look friendly, "Choji... I'm really sorry for yesterday." He just stares at me, I pick up the bag of crisps and hold them out to him, "I got you a present to make up for it." He just smiles and takes the bag,

"It doesn't matter Kanon. I'll forgive you." I stand and give a small bow,

"Thank you." He looks over at the school,

"I'm sorry. We've got to go to first lesson now. What about you?" I sigh,

"I've got a free period right now. So I've an extra hour to kill." Cloud boy raises an eyebrow,

"You don't have to be in classes for another hour and you're not in bed?" I shake my head,

"I forgot about it." He just closes his eyes and says,

"School is such a drag, come on Choji. Let's go." Choji turns and nods,

"Right! Let's go." And they walk away, I notice Choji has already opened and begun to eat the bag of crisps.

The bell rings shortly and I wonder what to do for the hour. I get my timetable out and check my notes. Next I've got training for two hours, but that doesn't change the fact I've got an hour until then. I look around, there's hardly anyone out here, everyone is either at thier first lesson or still in bed at this time. I can't see anything to do, so I just stare up at the sky, watching the clouds. After a few minutes I close my eyes and just lie in the sun, making the most of the fleeting moment of peace and quiet. Then I feel a shadow fall over me and I open my eyes, someone is standing over me, two people to be exact, Sakura and Ino.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask, they smile and Ino says,

"What are you doing all alone out here?" I shrug,

"Nothing really. Just killing time." Sakura grins and sits on my right, Ino follows and sits on my left. I suddenly feel quite enclosed and trapped, but I don't show it. Sakura says,

"Then you should spend some time with us." I hold back the urge to refuse her offer, I don't want to seem rude yet,

"And do what?" I ask, she says,

"Talk of course, about boys!" I stare at her like she's mad,

"Exuse me?" She tilts her head back and laughs,

"You heard me." I shake my head and furrow my brows, I don't care much for this, but I decide to humour them both for the time being.

"Why? Who do you girls like then?" A pink flush suddenly appears on her cheeks, and she says in an innocent girly voice,

"My Sasuke-Kun of course..." I raise an eyebrow, and look over at Ino, she's also gone pink and looks uncomfortable,

"You both like Sasuke?" I ask, an in answer they both grin in a lovesick way. I shake my head and mutter,

"No good, no good at all." Then I speak in a louder voice, "But he doesn't exactly seem to like you much." The smile on each of thier faces disappears, and thier eyes narrow,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino says, her voice icy. I shrug,

"When I saw you with him yesterday, he seemed like he couldn't care less about you. And he might be good looking, but he's got a personality of a disease." Thier faces grow stern and I see rage build up in thier eyes, Sakura says, her voice laced with venom,

"You wouldn't know." She gets up and Ino copies, "You wouldn't know about feelings. You've hardly spoken to anyone in all your time here." I don't say anything back, I'm sure I could, but I really don't feel like getting into an argument.

"See!" Sakura spits at me, "You don't talk to anyone. You're just a lonely freak."

"Better lonely than desperate." The words are out of my mouth before I have time to think, She gasps in disbelief and I'm sure she is about to strike me, but then she just turns and walks away. Ino follows and I stare after them, once they disappear from sight I mutter,

"I'm sure I haven't seen the last of them..." Then I take a book from my bag, open it on my lap and begin to read.

I read for the rest of free period, blocking out the world around me. I need an escape, even if it's only temporary. All to soon the bell goes, summoning us all to next period, training. I get up and close my book, and slip it into my bag. Then I swing my bag over my shoulder and start walking to the changing rooms, where I can get ready for my training.

A few minutes later, I'm one of the first on the training field, the teacher is already there. He's a tall well built man whos face is covered in scars and he wears his headband wrapped around his head. Once again, Hinata comes over to me, I ask her,

"Who's the teacher for this?"

"U-um... It's Ibiki Sensei." She says in her delicate voice, I smile at her,

"Oh, Thank you." She bows her head,

"No problem, Atsuko-Chan."

"What?" I ask, then I titl my head and soften my features, "I'd like to be called Kanon by my friends." Her head shoots of,

"Of C-course, Kanon." She smiles a little, and I hold her gaze and smile back. In the next few minutes, more people start to arrive. I still don't recognise any of them, aside from the one with glasses who called me provoked yesterday...

Oh! And there's cloud boy. I didn't notice him before, but that was because I didn't know him. I smile at that, cloud boy, I don't know his name so I call him that.

"Oh, What's so funny, Kanon?" Hinata asks, I shake my head,

"Nothing, Hinata. Just a funny thought." Then I tell myself I will ask him his name later on. Whenever I get the chance. Ibiki begins his speech, and it soon turns out that training on strength isn't just about physical strength, but mental strength as well. And how strong we are on a whole, so it turns out that this lesson we are going to revise chakra control. Using the school as something to climb against, we are set off after a little speech and Ibiki steps back and just watches. I get the feeling he isn't too interested. I notice that some people climb to the top right away with no problem. Some people get up to a certain point but then look down and the height overcomes them and they come back down. And some people can't be bothered, including cloud boy. I see him walk up to the wall and take a few steps up until he is a few metres up in the air, then he jumps down as if he doesn't care. I decide to try it and make sure I still know how to do it. I run at the wall and gather chakra at my feet, then I step up onto it and begin running up a wall. It comes to me easily, I run as easily as if it was on normal ground. I reach the roof and step onto it, I may as well look round now that I'm here. There's quite a good view of the surrounding woods and the leaf village from up here, I take a deep breath of the air, and feel the breeze on my face. Then, I step off, I fall for a split second and then catch myself with chakra. I begin a slow decent down the wall and reach the ground no more than a minute later. I look over at Hinata,

"Yes. I can still do this."

Finally, the lesson ends and it is lunchtime. I quickly go to the changing rooms and change into my normal school uniform. Then I sling my satchel over my shoulder and walk outside before anyone else catches up. I decide to walk to the cafeteria, maybe I can meet up with Choji or Naruto. I don't really care much, but I do think getting a few friends would make it a bit easier here. So I walk along the paths and through the gardens to the dormatries, I see a few students along the way but nobody I know. I eventually reach the building and go in through the door, passing everything else and heading for the cafeteria.

Completley oblivious to the factor that could change my life in this school...


	5. The Akatsuki

The Akatsuki

I walk into the cafeteria, and I immeadiatley notice that hardly anyone is here yet. Sakura and Ino are, but I don't think they would want me to sit with them. This thought is confirmed when they meet my eye and shoot icy daggers in my direction. I shake my head and go and get my food, a sandwhich, crisps and an orange. Then I take the tray to another table, as far away from the girls as I can get. I sit down and wait for Choji or Naruto, anyone to turn up. I begin peeling my orange and start to eat, soon my train of thought is broken by someone near me. They're standing in front of me,

"Girl, you're sitting at our table." I look up slowly, there is a group of people there, all in the year above. They are all in the normal school uniform apart from a band around each of thier left arms, the band is black with a red and white cloud design. The one who spoke, the leader, is a tall, lean ginger haired boy. His face is covered with piercings and his voice has a demanding tone to it. I look at the other people, there is one girl with blue hair, and the rest are an assortment of random people. I ignore them and look back towards the table, the leader sighs as if he didn't make it clear enough,

"Get out of our way." I don't look up this time, I just say,

"No. You won't make me." The boy places his hands on the table and leans down. He looks me in the eye, and I notice his eyes are a shining purple, he says in a dangerously soft voice,

"I will ask once more. Move." I am aware of everyone in the room now, they have all gone silence and are seemingly holding their breath. I get the feeling this gang is not to be messed with and I should leave. But pride wins. I've grown up with the responsibility of being the next head of my family; I can't bend to simple school bullies. I stare straight back into his eyes and fix him in my gaze, I say, unblinking,

"Then I'll answer once more. I'm not moving." His eyes flare with rage and he bristles. He pulls himself up to his full height, but I am not intimidated. I just sit watching him with what I hope is a bored look, and I wonder what he's going to do next.

I never find out, before I know it two people have gotten in front of me.

"Come on Pein." One of them says, "She's new. She wasn't to know." I recognize them as Naruto and Choji, why are they doing this?

"What are you boys doing?" I ask, getting to my feet. They turn,

"Kanon, you don't mess with this guy."

"I'm not. I'm just making a point." A grey haired boy on Pein's side calls out,

"I'll show you a fucking point!" I clench my fists and face him,

"Was that a threat?" I say with a calm voice. Choji takes my elbow,

"Kanon, please leave it."

"But-" I begin, and Naruto cuts me off and takes my other wrist

"We're going." And then they begin to pull me off, I don't look back at them. Naruto and Choji pull me to their table and sit me down, I say,

"What was that for?" Choji shakes his head,

"Sorry. But those guys are a group that calls themselves the Akatsuki. If you get on their bad side they'll make your life hell." I shrug,

"I don't care much about that. What's the worse they could do?"

"Trust me Kanon, you don't know them." Naruto says. I don't reply, I just look down at the table. Sakura and Ino come over, and begin to laugh at me, I don't respond to them. I just wait for them to tire and leave me alone, it takes a few minutes but it eventually works. They saunter off and leave me alone. I don't join the conversation for the rest of lunch, but I begin to get the feeling of being watched. I look up and see the Akatsuki, they are staring at me, a silent threat. And I know by instinct, that they won't let this go.

For the rest of lunch, I sit silently and only join the conversation when directly invited to. Then the bell rings, and I stand and brush myself down. I say to Choji and Naruto,

"Thank you for getting me away from them. I appreciate it." Choji grins and smiles,

"It's really no problem Kanon; it's what friends do for each other." I nod, and then walk out, but I can feel the piercing gaze of the Akatsuki on my back as I leave. I stop briefly to check my timetable; next I have History, with a teacher named Kakashi. I start walking to the main block, following the crowd of other students. I reach the building and work my way through the series of intimidating corridors until I finally get to my history class. I enter and see Kiba, the boy with the dog there already; he's sitting in the middle and laughing with people. I also see Shino, the quiet boy who's a little creepy, he is sitting at the back and nobody attempts to talk to him. I wonder where to sit, but Kiba catches my eye and raises his arm,

"Hey, Kanon! Come and sit with me." He pats the empty chair beside him, and I don't want to refuse, so I bow my head and sit next to him. I immediately feel a snuffling against my leg and look beneath the desk, his dog, Akamaru is there. I pat his head and then sit up, I become aware of Kiba talking about me to a group of smiling girls and seemingly envious boys. I'm not surprised Kiba is so popular, he's got things to say to everyone and is generally nice to get on with.

"Yes, this is Kanon." I look at him as he mentions my name, "She's the new girl here and a good friend of mine already." I do a slight double take at the word _friend,_ I hardly know this guy, I say nothing and wait for the teacher to arrive. Five minutes pass… then ten…And fifteen minutes have gone by when the door opens and in walks a teacher. He has silver hair and his headband pulled over his left eye, his remaining eye looks sleepy and the rest of his face is covered with a mask. He walks to the front with his hands in his pockets,

"Sorry I'm late…" He says, " I got lost on the path of life…" I raise an eyebrow and look over a Kiba,

"Is he for real?" Kiba nods,

"You'd better believe it." Kakashi takes his hands from his pockets and makes some sort of gesture,

"Settle down class. Settle down." The class responds by quieting and conversation dies down like a burnt out match. He doesn't say much else, he gets right to the point and begins teaching history, his lectures are short and simple, he doesn't mess about. I write in my notebook and keep my head down. The lesson passes uneventfully and Kakashi doesn't even ask for my name. I'm relieved at that, I don't really want everyone to know who I am; I already feel well known enough, after my conflict with the Akatsuki and my friendship with a group of people. When the lesson ends I stand up and collect my stuff, then leave the room to my next lesson. Strategy with an Asuma sensei…

I arrive at the class and before I enter someone I know approaches from my left, it's cloud boy. He gives a faint smile when he sees me,

"You've got this lesson next?" I nod my head,

"Yes. Strategy with Asuma sensei, you too?" Cloud boy says in a distracted voice,

"Yeah, Asuma is one of the better teachers. You'll be fine." I'm not sure if that is meant to encourage me or what, so I smile lightly and say,

"Thanks." And enter the classroom, there's one desk left, so I sit down at it and cloud boy takes the seat to my right. I remember I don't know his name, so I ask,

"Hey, I don't remember asking for your name." He blinks and his brow creases,

"You mean you didn't know who you were talking to?" I shake my head,

"Did you?" His eyes widen,

"No." Then he extends a hand to me and holds it out, "Let's start again. My name is Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you." I take his hand in my own and shake it,

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Kanon." I don't give my second name, I really don't want people to know about my family. Before he can respond Asuma Sensei walks in and begins the lesson, hesitating for a second when he sees me, he meets my eyes and it is as if he knows who I am. But he shrugs it off and continues teaching, after a few minutes, our task is set out. It's simple, work with the person next to us and play Shogi, this helps with strategy and thinking ahead. I haven't played many board games before, but shogi is something I know. I play against Shikamaru, but I can't win. Every move I make is countered with ease, and I find myself losing pieces. Soon, the game is over and I've lost. I would feel shame at any other moment, but at this time I feel only curiosity, I look at Shikamaru

_Who the hell is this kid?_

He beat me easily, as if playing with a child. He's smart, despite the attitude of not caring that he seems to give off, I think if he truly tried he could be successful in this place. Another round of Shogi is played out but I find myself losing again, the lesson ends and I leave, checking my timetable for the last lesson of the day, Jutsu with Kurenai sensei. I yawn and walk there, my feet carrying me without me needing to think about the direction in which I am traveling. I go up to the second floor and enter the classroom. I take my seat next to Choji and I see Sakura and Ino enter, sitting in the desk behind me. I hear them whisper but pretend not to notice, and the lesson gets started.


	6. Enemies

Enemies

Kurenai enters and the lesson starts as normal. I copy notes on jutsu into my notebook and pay attention, just as a serious student should. But I hear a giggle from behind and know it is Ino, and I feel a soft but persistent kicking against my chair. I tighten my grip on my pen, but otherwise I don't react. Then Kurenai asks for a volunteer to come to the front and explain something; that's when it all begins to go wrong. Ino volunteers and steps up, then she puts her hands in front of her innocently and gives a perfect answer, turning to draw a diagram on the board. Kurenai smiles and nods, and says,

"Thank you, Ino. You may return to your seat." So Ino turns her back on Kurenai and begins walking to her desk, her cold eyes meet mine and she smirks. I bristle but don't do anything, and when Ino walks past me, she takes a very serious, very deliberate, dive to the floor.

"Ow!" She cries out, and Kurenai says in a slightly worried voice,

"Ino! Whatever is the matter?" Ino gives me a foul look and says,

"She tripped me!" I feel my orange eyes widen and I say,

"No, it wasn't me."

"Yes it was!" Ino cries out, "Ow, I think I twisted my ankle!"

"Silence!" Kurenai yells, and the class is so silent you can hear a pin drop. Then she says in a calmer voice,

"Kanon, Leave this class and wait in the hall. I'll be out to talk to you in a minute." I stand up,

"But it really wasn't me." She sighs,

"Now." Her voice is commanding and I give in. I turn and leave the classroom, leaning against a wall in the hallway to wait for Kurenai Sensei. I clench my fists and dig my nails into my palms. After a few minutes, Kurenai walks out and faces me.

"Why did you do it? Don't you know-"

"I didn't do it." I say in a clear voice,

"Let me finish." She says dangerously, and I say nothing, "If you own up now then your punishment will be easier on you than if you keep denying what you did." I stare right at her,

"I didn't do it." She shakes her head and sighs,

"Then your punishment will be a detention right after this lesson. An hour. Alright?" I don't respond this time, I just stare at her and bow my head.

"Now get back to the lesson." She says, and I walk back inside, not bothering to hold the door open for her. I take my place back next to Choji and he doesn't speak, Sakura drops a note over my shoulder so it lands in front of me, but I scrunch it up in my fist without reading it. I don't cry, I learned long ago that crying doesn't solve anything, but anger builds up within me and scratches my insides like a wild animal. The lesson ends with the ring of a bell,

"Everyone is dismissed, apart from Kanon. She stays behind." Everyone leaves, I get a few mocking or pitying looks from most students who head out and eventually it is just me and Kurenai in the room. We sit in an unending silence for what seems an age. I just sit and stare at the wall, straight ahead. Eventually Kurenai sighs,

"That's enough. You can go now." I stand up stiffly and exit without speaking. I descend the stairs and wind my way through the corridors. But I hear steps behind me, I start to ignore them, but they are coming closer and speeding up, there is two sets of feet… I start to turn around but then they catch up to me, it is two of the Akatsuki. The silver haired one and the other has green eyes and brown hair, with dark skin and his wrists bear the product of boredom, they are decorated with a black ink stitching design. They link their arms through mine forcefully, and since they are both stronger and taller than me, they half carry me along.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand, but the silver haired one shushes me,

"If you stay quiet and don't resist, it will be easier on all of us." I shake my arms and attempt to get free, but their grip tightens and I can't pull loose,

"Where are you taking me?" I say shortly, the brown haired one replies,

"Leader just wants a chat with you. So we're taking you to him." I don't say anything more, I can't show fear or worry. No matter what I have to appear above it all. They pull me outside and around the building, some people see us and raise their eyebrows but I can see that no-one will step in to help a girl they barely know. Now I know why the leader, Pein, sent these two to get me, it is setting an example to everyone else, to show them his power in this place. The two boys drag me around the corner of the building into a shadowed area that is mostly concealed. There, waiting for us, are all of the other members of the Akatsuki, and at the head of them all is the leader. Pein. The two stop in front of him but don't let me go, he says nothing, so I ask,

"Do you usually just get two thugs to abduct people when you want to talk to them?" His purple eyes flicker but there are no other signs of emotion on his face. He says, his voice dripping with authority,

"Girl, do you know what happens to people who try to make a fool of me in front of everyone?" I shake my head and tilt it to the side, and ask in an ironic way,

"No, I don't believe I do. But I would be delighted to find out." His eyes narrow and I can almost see the anger building up,

"Then I shall show you." He says, and then makes a fist with his right hand and brings it right into the left side of my face. My cheek and eye burn with the force of it, and I wince.

"You'd hit a defenceless girl?" I growl with enough defiance I can muster. He pauses, and says coldly,

"…Yes." I shake my head and smirk, despite the fact my left eye has begun to swell shut and I can feel a bruise coming along the left side of my face.

"No good, no good at all." I say, and stare into his eyes, "Are you done yet? Can I go?" Pein motions to the two boys holding me and they let me go, then he pushes me against the wall and traps me between his arms. He puts his face close to mine and says, softly enough that only the two of us can hear,

"Yes, you can go. But we aren't done. You shall pay properly for what you've done. Not right now, but it is coming. I swear, you'll wish you never met us." I've lost sight in my left eye, since it has swollen shut, but I smile innocently. His face curls in disgust and he turns his back, walking away with his group. They follow, muttering and cursing, and I hold my cheek, trying to hold back emotion of any kind, blocking out the anger and hurt, giving it no chance to take me. My head clears after a minute or two and I walk back to the dormitories alone. I run into Naruto, and his mouth falls open at the sight of me,

"Oh my god, Kanon! What happened?"

"Shush Naruto." I say as calmly as I can manage, "I'm fine." He shakes his head,

"But, how did you get that?!" I smile weakly,

"I went training after school, and I slipped. Don't worry about it." Then there is a voice from behind me, Shikamaru's voice,

"Kanon, I saw you being led away by those Akatsuki a few minutes ago. Where were they taking you? Are you okay?" I turn and a look of shock appears on his face,

"What did they do to you?" He asks, I self-consciously put a hand to my cheek,

"It's nothing…"

"You aren't fooling us." He says, in a stern voice. I sigh,

"Yes, it was the Akatsuki… But we've sorted it out now." Naruto says in a worried voice,

"Kanon, you really should tell someone about that." I shake my head and begin walking to my room,

"Really, Naruto, it's fine. I'll just tell everyone else I fell over."

"But…"

"Please don't tell anyone else. I don't want the whole school to know." There is a look of disapproval on his face but he gives in and nods.

"Of course. We won't tell anyone." I smile,

"Thank you." And I walk up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I unlock the door and head to the bathroom. I get a good look at myself in the mirror and nearly recoil in shock, there is an ugly bruise across my cheek and eye, and my left eyelid has swollen up. I take a flannel and soak it in cold water, then hold it to the bruise, the cold leeches out the pain and soon my cheek is simply numb. I take a shower, then apply a cold flannel again to my face, and I step out and dress for bed.

First I take a few minutes to sort my bag out and to go over the notes I took, then I close the book and put it to one side. My cheek doesn't hurt anymore, just throbs, then I catch sight of something from the corner of my eye, it is my house key. It unlocks the front door of my home; I take it in my hand, Where did it come from? I didn't bring it with me. I shrug and put it into the drawer of the desk. Then I stand up and close the window, drawing the curtains and leaving the room dark. Then I pace over to bed and curl up under the sheets, and despite the pain in my cheek I fall asleep quite quickly.

My dreams are filled with the image of the Akatsuki, and the ginger haired leader with the piercing purple eyes. In the dream I am running down the corridor, reaching out for something I cannot see. The people to the sides of me speak in blurred voices and I can't make out what they are saying. And when they turn to face me their faces are covered with emotionless masks. The only people I can see are the Akatsuki members, smirking at me. Then my vision darkens and I wake up.

I sit up in bed, I'm panting heavily. I put a hand to my face and take deep breaths in an effort to control my rapid heartbeat. After a few minutes everything slows and I am able to lie down again, but sleep does not take me for the rest of the night and I lie awake until morning.


	7. Weekend

Weekend

I rise groggily that morning, after my nightmare I hovered between sleep and consciousness so now I'm tired. I step out of bed and feel pain cut across my face, I remember the bruise from the day before and groan softly. Then I go the bathroom and have a look at myself. My face is a mess, I look tired and the bruise on the left side of my face is a deep red and my eye is closed. I splash cold water onto my face and get ready for the day ahead. Then I pack my bag, I still have an hour to go but I can kill some time by reading. Then I hear a soft knock on my door, I put my bag down and answer it, Shizune is there, looking down at an envelope in her hand. She looks up and sees my face, and her mouth falls open.

"Atsuko San, what happened to your face?!" She says in an alarmed tone. I shrug,

"It's nothing. I fell over last night, that's all." I keep my expression clear and avoid going into details, she stares into my eye for a second but then decides not to get involved. "So why are you here?" I ask, attempting to change the conversation. She holds out the envelope in her hands and says,

"This came for you yesterday. It's from your father." I take the letter and stare at it, I don't meet Shizune's gaze and ask,

"Is that all."

"Y-yes." I look up and smile at her.

"Thank you." And I close the door on her. I stand in my dark room and stare at the letter in my hand, the room seems to shrink around me. I take the letter to my desk and sit down, then I run my finger along the edge of it, I sigh and open it. I take the paper from within and see it is covered in my father's thick handwriting. I read;

_Kanon,_

_I hope you are getting along at Konoha High. Hopefully when you get back you will be a respected, powerful ninja capable of becoming the next family head. I am writing to remind you that you have a duty in your life. Do not get any other ideas about your purpose. Like your mother did, she forgot her place in life and as a consequence she was cast out. _

My grip tightens on the letter and creases appear, It's true what he has written. When I was eleven, my mother and father began to argue and it ended in divorce and she left the house. I haven't seen her since. My father remarried and I have a new half-brother. But I am the first in line for the headship and that cannot change until I die. I wonder why my father is writing to me about this, I already know what he's talking about, I read more;

_I also write to let you know, I found out about your attitude towards teachers and students at the school and I am disappointed. If this continues you will be punished, do you really need to spend more time in 'that room'?_

My breath catches in my throat and my fingers curl in, _that room… _it is a room back at my house. When I was younger and I got into trouble, I would be locked in there to be taught a lesson. I read the last few lines, my heartbeat quicker than normal;

_So think carefully about what you do from now on. I will be asking about you frequently and if I hear something I don't like then you will be in trouble. _

_-Your Father. _

My hands are shaking, partly from fear and partly from a nameless emotion that wells up inside of me. But I fight my feelings back, and after a few minutes my mask and dead tone of voice slip back. This is the person I must be, the girl who doesn't show her feelings. The girl that does perfectly and becomes a successful head of house. The girl who follows her fate without question, me, Kanon Atsuko. I put the letter into the drawer and stand up. Then I exit the room and lock the door after me, I walk down the hall and hear someone approach. Choji is suddenly next to me, he looks over and says,

"That looks painful. How'd you get it? Shikamaru told me you fell over training." I nod and thank Shikamaru silently for his vague explanation of my injuries,

"Yeah, It hurts a little but I can bear it." He grins,

"Cool, so where are you going now?" I smile in a knowing way,

"I was going to get some breakfast, did you want to join?"

"Sure!" He says, and we walk to the cafeteria and get breakfast, I get two pieces of toast with butter as well as an apple. Then we sit and eat, other people join us and when they ask, they all believe the training lie.

I go through the day spinning the same lie to anyone who asks. I don't give details and keep my face blank. I see the Akatsuki halfway through the day but they say nothing and don't approach. I settle into a relaxed routine, I spend my lessons working, free periods and lunch with friends, and after lessons I socialise for a short while and then go to my room, studying for a few hours and then sleeping. Not a very complex day, but enough for me. The weekend comes without any further problems such as Sakura and Ino, or even worse, the Akatsuki. I wake up on the Saturday and feel a little better, my bruise has gotten smaller and my eye has begun to open again. I get changed and put on a white shirt with a black skirt. Then I get my books out and revise for the morning. Around lunchtime there is a loud knock on my door. I stand up and push my books aside, then I walk to the door and open it. Outside are Naruto and Kiba,

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask. They walk in without being invited and sit down on my bed,

"What are you doing in here? Why not come down to the village with us all, it could be fun." Naruto says, I want to agree, I suppose an afternoon away would help. But I have to shake my head,

"I'm sorry guys, but my Father never signed the letter allowing me out. I have to stay in school in weekends." Their smiles drop,

"That's a shame…" Then Choji's eyes light up, "It doesn't matter! We'll just stay here with you for the week." I'm taken aback by his offer,

"But don't you want to go to the village?" He shakes his head,

"I really don't mind. I go most weekends so I can miss one now." I smile at him,

"Thanks Choji. And what about you, Naruto?"

"I'll stay with the two of you. It could be fun." He says, I raise an eyebrow slightly, fun… I sigh slightly,

"So, what are we going to do?" There is silence for a second before Choji says,

"Let's go find Shikamaru, he won't have left yet." I nod,

"Sure, whatever." So we leave, I lock the door and pocket the key, and then follow Naruto and Choji to a room on the opposite side of the hall. They knock loudly and call out,

"Come on Shika! It's us, open up!" I hear a few muffled lazy footsteps in the room and the door opens. It is Shikamaru, and he looks like he just got out of bed, his eyes are half closed and his hair is down and messy. And I also notice he is only wearing the bottoms of his pyjamas and his pale chest is exposed. He stares dumbly for a few seconds and then his eyes widen and he looks shocked to see me. I turn my head away sharply but can't prevent a pale blush appearing on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking to the side. He doesn't reply, but then says,

"It's alright. Just… One minute." Then the door quickly closes and I hear him step away. I look back at the door, and at Choji and Naruto. They're both grinning at me,

"What?" I ask, Naruto chuckles and says,

"You're blushing." I put a hand to my cheek and say,

"Shut up, I just wasn't expecting that." Naruto's blue eyes sparkle and he winks,

"Whatever you say Kanon…" I cross my arms over my chest and say nothing. A minute later, the door opens again and Shikamaru is there, now dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt and his hair is up in its usual style. He leans against the door frame,

"So, did you need something? What's the deal with waking me up this early?"

"Early?" Choji says, "It's gone lunchtime."

"Exactly." Shikamaru says, yawing, "So what did you want?" Naruto says to him,

"Kanon can't leave the building during the weekends. So we're gonna stay here with her. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" He stands in silence for a few seconds, so I interrupt,

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I really don't mind." He looks at me weirdly and says,

"No, I'll come. What are we going to do?" There is silence, no-one really thought about what to do. I sigh, this could be a long day.

We end up in the training field, there is no-one else here so we have the place to ourselves. We take food from the cafeteria and I spend a little of my money on sweets. Then we sit and eat, making friendly conversation. After a while, Naruto stands up and says,

"We may as well train while we're here. Come on guys." And It's actually quite good when I get into it, training like this really helps me work out all of the tension that has built within me since I got to this school. Even though times like this cannot last, I may as well make the most of it while I can. After a couple of hours, the sun begins to set, and a few people begin to return. At this point Naruto and Choji are training together, I'm sitting cross legged on the floor reading and Shikamaru is lying on his back staring at the sky. It gets darker and before I know it, others have come to join us, Kiba and Hinata, Shino, even Sasuke with Sakura and Ino. We all just talk, train or do our own thing, It isn't perfect but it's the closest I've had to fun in a while, and I would like to do it again. I stand and excuse myself, saying I'm feeling tired and I'm going to bed. Shikamaru walks over to me and asks,

"Did you want me to walk you back, Kanon?" And he drops his voice so no-one else hears, "Just in case the Akatsuki come back?" I nod my head,

"Thank you, that would be nice." And I start walking to the dormitories, Shikamaru walks by my side with his hands in his pockets and doesn't attempt to start a conversation. We walk up the stairs together and I go and unlock my door, but before I enter I say,

"Thank you." He shrugs,

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." I smile at him,

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He groans slightly,

"Tomorrow I'm going home for the day. So I can spend it with my family."

"Of course." I respond, "I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"Yeah. See you then." He says back, and I go into my room. I get changed and climb into bed, I lie awake for a few minutes and then slowly sleep washes over me and I'm out.


	8. Student Council

Clubs

It's Sunday and there is hardly anyone here, most people have left today to be with family for the day or just to go to the village. Everybody I know has gone, so I just have to study or read. But the notes in my books I have already learned easily, and I have already read all of my fictional books, so I'm bored with less to do than usual. So I put on a skirt and shirt and leave my room in search of something to do. For the first time I take more notice of the things that decorate the walls, notices, rules and posters advertising clubs. Oh yeah, I remember now; everyone is required to join a club. I sigh, I may as well get this over with. So I walk to the main building to sign up for something. I look at the lists of clubs, fighting, swimming, art, a school council. I wonder what to choose, I just need something easy that won't waste my time too much. I hear a boys voice from behind me.

"You looking for a club to join?" I look over my shoulder and see a tall boy in the year above, he looks familiar but I can't think where I have seen him before. Probably I've just seen him around school, he's wearing plain clothes and has long blonde hair which is down over one eye. I shrug and go back to looking at the wall,

"Yeah, I am." His hand comes over my shoulder and he places a finger on one of the posters,

"I think you should join the student council." I look at the poster, nothing special,

"Why should I?"

"Because you seem like you couldn't care less. And the student council doesn't do anything really, they just talk or do their own thing." I sigh,

"You're right. I don't care, I'll join the student council then."

"Great." He says, "I'll sign you up with them. Come on." And he starts walking away, I follow him down the corridor. Then upstairs, and we walk to a room of the school that I haven't been in before. He stops in front of the door, then holds it open and waves a hand, "Ladies first."

"Thanks." I mutter, and walk in, a voice from in the room says,

"I can't believe you actually made him do it, leader." I look at the person who spoke, a strange boy with blue skin and dark blue hair, tall with a body rippling with muscle. I freeze when I realise I have seen him before, I know all of the people in here, including the blonde who brought me here. I groan softly, and sure enough, the leader, is a familiar ginger haired, purple eyed boy. I've walked straight to the Akatsuki. I put a hand to my forehead and twine my fingers with my fringe, cursing my own stupidity and bad luck under my breath.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" Pein asks, his voice sounding slightly humoured. I glare at him,

"I was on my way to join the student council." And then I glare at the blonde boy who has entered and is standing in front of the door, "But _someone _led me the wrong way."

Pein chuckles,

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." I tilt my head to the side,

"Oh? How am I?"

"We _are _the student council." And he raises his arms up and at the Akatsuki members, "Welcome to the club." I grit my teeth,

"Why are you doing this? If you don't like me then stay away from me." Pein's expression drops for a second and then takes on a dark look,

"You made a fool of us in front of everyone." In response I put a hand up to my cheek, to the bruise he inflicted upon me when we were last together,

"I thought you'd gotten me back for that." He shakes his head and his bright hair sways to and fro,

"Oh no, that was the beginning. We want a proper apology." He pauses for effect and I raise my eyebrows in a look of forced interest, he continues, "You must acknowledge us as superiors. Kneel before us and rub your head against the carpet to show how lowly you are, beg for forgiveness and we will leave you alone." I stare at him, and cross my arms, Part of me, the schoolgirl part, thinks I should do it so they will leave me alone. But the future head of house part of me thinks I shouldn't, I'm too proud to be controlled by these people. That's the part of me that is stronger, so I shake my head in cold defiance.

"I'll never do that. You could never make me." Pein sighs, and his group looks at each other and shares worried or knowing glances.

"Girl, you haven't made this easy on yourself. We will make you beg for forgiveness before the end. I swear it." Confidence flares within me and I stare at him with hardened features,

"My name is Kanon."

"Well, Kanon. Welcome to the student council." I turn on my heel and walk towards the door, the blonde is still standing there, so I say,

"Get out of my way." And he does. Then I walk away from the classroom, down the stairs and out of the building without looking back. I don't know where to go or what to do and before I know it my feet have walked me to the extensive gardens in front of the building. I breathe deeply and the sweet smell of flowers beginning to bloom fills my head. I sit on a bench nearby and let the weak sunlight and cool breezes wash over me. I find myself doing the same thing as Shikamaru does, and I look up at the wisps of cloud. They curl through the air and form a white and blue abstract pattern across the sky. They move along at a slow rate, peacefully drifting wherever the wind carries them, I almost envy the clouds. They go wherever they are carried on an endless journey. I sigh and close my eyes, shutting out the world for as long as I can. Luckily, nobody disturbs me until sunset, when students begin coming back in after a day away from this place.

I stand up without a sound and walk to the cafeteria, they are serving dinner so I take some and sit down. I pick at my food, not really hungry, just a little bored. And then a shadow falls across the table and someone drops something in front of me.

"Here." I look up, and see Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru in front of me. I look at what they dropped, it's a book, _Tales Of Wonder And Woe _I pick it up and look at it,

"What is it?" They sit across from me and Naruto says,

"We got it for you today when we were at the Leaf Village."

"But…Why?" I ask,

"Because you seemed bored, and we noticed how you're always reading. So we got you that." I stare at the book, and turn it to look at the back

"Thanks… I'll pay you back for this later." Choji shakes his head,

"You don't have to do that, Kanon. It's a gift."

"Yeah." Shikamaru adds, "Just accept it and don't worry about payment." I look over at the three boys and smile,

"Well, thank you. I'll take good care of it." Then I put the book into my bag and carry on with eating my dinner. The boys go and get theirs, and before I know it everyone else has joined us and there is a pleasant conversation going. I excuse myself after a short while and go back to my room. I sit at my desk and open the book they got me, and on the inside of the front cover, there is written;

_A gift to Kanon, from your good friends, enjoy._

_- Choji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. _

My good friends? I shake my head slightly, I suppose I am their good friend in a way… I open the book and see that _Tales Of Wonder And Woe _is a collection of fairy tales. But after reading the first one I discover that they aren't the usual kind of tale children are told before bedtime. The first one is about a girl, who one night entered a fairy ring and fell in love with the fairy prince there. They danced all night, and by the time morning came she woke up at home in her own bed. She was so deep in love that she searched for the fairy ring but never found it, so she went to a witch. The witch gave her a wreath of rare leaves and told her to burn three every night and she would dream of the fairy ring, and the fairy prince. The girl did this, and every night she would repeat the fantasy. Dancing all night long, trying some of the sweetest and most delicious foods, and the prince would bestow a kiss upon her lips every night. But on the night she burnt the last three leaves and breathed in the curling smoke, she fell asleep and dreamt, but she never awoke again. Her mother went to wake her, but whilst her chest rose and fell as she drew breath, she would not rise. And she stayed like that forever.

I feel a slight chill at this story, hardly a happy ending to some. But maybe an end like that could be good, at least the girl could be happy forever, even if living a lie. Better to live a beautiful lie than a painful truth. The story is accompanied with a single illustration, I shows the girl dancing with the fairy prince. Her eyes are highlighted with silver and her hair with gold, and the other colours are all so vibrant. I shake my head and close the book, pushing it to one side, but leaving it on the desk. Then I get ready for bed, pulling some pyjamas on, then I tumble into bed and I find my eyelids grow heavy quickly and I'm pulled under.


	9. Holidays

Holidays

The next day is Monday, I get on with my lessons normally and avoid the Akatsuki and Sakura and Ino. I keep my head down and study, and when free period rolls around I go over what I have. I don't see everyone until lunch, when we sit around our table and make conversation.

"So, what are you doing next week Kanon?" Choji asks, I furrow my brow, I don't really know what he's talking about,

"Next week? I don't know, lessons and studying as usual." He stares at me, then laughs,

"Haven't you been listening to what we've been talking about?" I shake my head, "Well, it's the holidays after this week. We get two weeks off and away from this place."

"Oh." I say, "Well I don't know. I guess I'll be going home or something for a week or so." Choji shakes his head,

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" I look down at the table,

"No I don't. It's troublesome making plans, so I do whatever I'm told, or what everyone else is doing." He stares at me, I shift in my seat a little and he says,

"I suppose so." Then, I am saved from further conversation by the ringing of the bell and I remember that next is my lesson with Orochimaru. I stand up and leave, I don't want to be late for this lesson, I enter and take my seat in the classroom next to Neji just as everyone else enters. Nothing eventful happens and the lesson passes quickly and smoothly. Then training slips by peacefully and before I know it, it's the end of the day. I make it through the rest of the week easily, and my grades begin to rise again, with all of the studying I'm doing. Then the weekend rolls around and I receive a letter from home, actually, it's from my stepmother.

_Dear Kanon,_

_It would be so great to see you, and since it is the holidays we thought you could come round for a week. On Saturday morning we'll send one of the servants up to get you, so pack your bag and get ready. We all can't wait to see you!_

_Lots of love, Mother, Father, and baby Ari. _

I sigh, my stepmother is always acting so cheery, especially to me. I don't hate her, I just don't like her much and wish she would tone it down a little sometimes. I look over at my clock, it's 10:00am so I may as well go down in a minute to meet whoever is coming to pick me up. I leave my school uniforms in my room, and only pack my normal clothes and books. Then I lock my room from the outside and walk down the hall, I decide to wait near the front of the school. When I get outside I see that some students have gone, but some are still here hanging around or going from one place to another. I sit by the front doors on a bench and watch people go by, most are moving with some sort of purpose and I wonder where they're going. Then I hear footsteps coming towards me so I turn to look.

It's Jugo, one of the servants at my house. He's a strong, well built young man. Even when I was younger and he was younger, he towered over me and quite a few others. Now he is well over six feet, he has spikey ginger hair. But despite his almost intimidating appearance, Jugo is quite calm and loves nature. It's only occasionally… He flies into an unexplainable rage and is dangerous. He's helped look after me ever since I can remember though and he's never hurt me. He stops in front of me and takes the suitcase, it looks smaller and lighter next to him.

"Come on then, Lady Kanon. Your parents are waiting." I stand, Lady Kanon… The stupid title given to me by the servants.

"Jugo, please just call me Kanon when it's just us. You know I don't really like that title." He nods his head,

"I'm sorry Kanon. I'll try to remember." I smile at him, and start walking towards the gate.

"It doesn't matter." Then we leave through the gates and start walking home. Jugo doesn't talk much to me all the way home and I can't say I'm too upset about that. As we walk down the streets we do turn some heads, A towering man with a girl they know as important is probably quite a sight. They probably think he's my bodyguard or something, he certainly looks like one. But we get back to my home after a while and I stand in front of the gates and look up at the place.

It's a tall thing of three floors, and very wide. In front of the house are hedges that form little cages for tall roses to grow in. It smells sickly sweet out here and the different colours of the flowers really do brighten it up. There is a cherry blossom tree in the corner and it has a swing attached to it. I used to use that swing when I was young, but I suppose my half brother Ari uses it now. He's… Three years old now, I think. Then I go back to looking at the house, a huge thing built out of strong bricks. Most doors have a lock and there is even a separate building, though significantly smaller, for the servants to live in. The gate creaks and I see Jugo holding it open for me,

"Kanon." He says, gesturing me inside. I nod and walk in,

"Thanks." I take the path up to the house, it's made of little white pebbles and winds it's way around the entire garden. I go straight forward and up to the main door, I'm just about to push it open and enter before someone pushes it from the inside and steps out. It's my stepmother, with her blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes, she hugs me.

"Kanon! It's so nice to see you." I hug her back for a second and then pull back.

"Yeah." I say dismissively. She takes me by the wrist and pulls me inside with her, she calls out,

"Hatori! Your daughter is here to stay for us for the week!" And then he comes down the oversized staircase, the man in charge of this place. The head of house, and also my father, Hatori Atsuko. He stares at me and I hold his gaze, his eyes burn red and his long black hair is held back with a simple ponytail. I give a slight bow,

"It's good to see you, father." I say, the air is thick and heavy with his authority and he says,

"Jugo, take Kanon's stuff to her room." Jugo nods,

"Yes, Lord Atsuko." And he takes the case upstairs and away from my sight. My father then says,

"Kanon, I would like to have a talk with you in my study. Come." And he turns and begins to walk away, I follow him up the stairs and down the carpeted hallways. As we pass servants, they bow their heads and wait for us to pass before they move again. We walk to the end of the corridor, where the study is, and father takes a key from his pocket and enters. I follow him in, I haven't been in here very often, It's almost always locked and father would never allow anyone inside. I look around the room, bookcases, a large desk with a big chair behind it and two smaller chairs in front of it. There is a small window looking out but the curtains are drawn across it, there are a number of games here such as Shogi and Chess, and I remember that my father prides himself on his skills at shogi. He's only ever lost twice in his life. Me, I lose more often, I can beat my stepmother and I win against the servants most of the time, But I've always lost to my father, and now, Shikamaru too… My father sits down behind his desk and waves a hand at the seat there.

"Sit." So I do. He sits very straight and refined in his chair and I feel a lot smaller, as if I am a child again. I know that the pride and strength I get sometimes at school has to be held back. When talking to my father, I have to be quiet and respectful. So I wait for him to speak, "Kanon, How are you doing at that school?" I pause, then say in a clear yet quiet voice,

"I've been learning, as I should. Nothing less than what is expected of me." He stares at me, right into my eyes. His eyes are narrow and as red as blood on snow. I don't look away, but I don't stare back in a defiant way. I just watch him. Finally he nods,

"Good. I don't want to have to remind you of your purpose. Are you making friends?" I hesitate, I know that it is important for me to make a few friends for the future, but I can't be too friendly or I would be foolish. So I say,

"I've made a couple of friends. I don't know them too well, but I'm getting to know them a little bit." He listens to what I have to say and then nods.

"Good. It seems you are doing well." The conversation continues like this for a while, masquerading as my father interested in what I am doing. But I know the real reason for this is that he wants to know how clever, strong, and how ready I am to take over headship of the family. After all, he was just 18 when he took over headship. That's only three years away for me, so I have to be ready now. I answer simply and keep my guard up for the whole time. Then there is a soft knock at the door and I hear Jugo's voice say,

"Master Atsuko, Lady Kanon, dinner is ready." My father calls out,

"Thank you, Jugo. We'll be right down." And then he stands up. I get up too without saying anything and follow him as he leaves and walks down the stairs towards the dining hall.


	10. Babysitting

Babysitting

Dinner is a quiet affair. The table is a long stretched thing; it once held all members of the family but now just holds me, my father, stepmother and half-brother. The table could once hold up to twenty-five people, twelve on each side and the head sat at the top. Members of the family sit closer to the head depending on their succession to the headship. I sit to the left of my father and my younger brother sits across from me as the second in line. Then my stepmother sits next to me as third in line, but there is little chance she will ever be the head. There's a silence that hangs over us as we eat, even my little brother is quiet. But he seems uncomfortable and I think he would rather be talking. Sitting here like this, I am reminded of how much my parents really like each other. They don't. Not much anyway. But it is important for the head to have a partner, I know for a fact that my father and my real mother had been planned to marry since they were children. They were friends, and got on better than this. But now that my mother divorced and ran away, he had to remarry at short notice. I suppose Yumi, my perfect stepmother didn't have too many problems marrying into this family. Money and respect until this family dies, not a bad deal. But it's obvious they don't love each other. They hardly look at each other throughout the whole meal. I look over at my half-brother, Little Ari… He's got an easy life ahead, money and respect without any responsibility. I shake my head and finish my meal.

Then I stand up and excuse myself from the table, "I'm going upstairs now. I'll see you in the morning." Yumi nods and my father doesn't respond. I walk out of the room and make my way down the corridor. I decide to have a bath before getting to bed, so I change direction and go to the back door. Outside, in a fenced off area of the garden is a natural hot spring. So I make sure there is a towel for me when I get out, and I take off my clothes and fold them up. I get into the hot steaming waters and lean against the edge of the hot spring. The water comes up to my shoulders and warms and soothes most of my body. I stare up at the sky, and it has just begun to get dark and the first few stars are beginning to show. As I bathe my thoughts begin to drift to what I'll do when I get back to school. How I'll cope with the Akatsuki's threats, and with Sakura and Ino. I sigh and watch my breath go up in a cloud of steam. Then the door in the fence opens slightly, I duck down into the waters until only my head is above the water and call out,

"Hey! I'm in here!" then I hear her voice, Yumi.

"Sorry Kanon, but Ari wants to spend some time with his big sister!" then Ari walks in in a timid way and gets into the water. "Is that ok?" She asks. I don't say anything, she annoys me, and I'm in no place to refuse her. Instead I say,

"Right." And don't speak any more. Then the door closes and she walks off. Ari stays at the opposite side of the spring to me and looks down into the waters. Then he asks,

"Why don't you like me, sis?" his voice is quiet and unsure of itself. I look over at him and shake my head

"I do like you. Why wouldn't I?" he looks away,

"Well you hardly talk to me." I smile at him,

"Well I've been away for the past couple of weeks. And before, I was busy. I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you."

"Oh…" He says, and the conversation stops there.

After a while, when it is dark, I get out and wrap a towel around myself. Then I say,

"Are you coming, Ari?" I hear the sound of disturbed water and know he has gotten out behind me.

"Yeah." He says, "I'm coming." I nod, and pick up my clothes, I am just about to leave when there is a small tug on the bottom of my towel. I look down and Ari is there in his own towel, tugging on the bottom of mine.

"Yes?" I ask, and he looks nervous.

"Sis… Can I hold your hand?" I'm confused, hold my hand? But he's young, innocent. I decide to humour him and hold out my right hand,

"Sure." His face lights up and he smiles,

"Thanks."

"No problem…" And we walk back inside and through the house hand in hand. I take him to his room, just a few doors down from mine, and then I go back to my own room. The place hasn't changed, there's a bed in the same place and a bookshelf and desk. There isn't much more here then there is back at my room in Konoha high, but there is a little more colour. A deep red carpet and dark furniture. I notice my suitcase left at the foot of my bed. Then I just get changed into shorts and a t-shirt and climb into my bed, turning out the light as I go.

But sleep doesn't come easy, and before long, the house echos with voices of argument. It's my father and stepmother, they're fighting about something. I knew they didn't like eachother much, but I didn't know they fought like this. It doesn't bother me much, but it keeps me awake. I can't block out the sounds of their voices and now it really is beginning to bug me. I sit up in bed and decide to wait to when they've calmed down before I try to sleep. I stare at the door at the foot of my bed and at the light coming through the bottom of it. Then I hear a creak on the floor outside and the light by the door is blocked out by something. Then my door creaks open and I see him.

It's Ari, my younger brother. He's standing there in his pyjamas with his hands by his sides, and I can quite clearly see tears in his eyes. He stands there and looks at me, and before I ask what he is doing there, he says,

"I can't sleep… can I stay with you tonight?" I would say no, but I see his eyes filled with sadness and I hear the tininess of his voice and sigh.

"Yeah, of course." And I move over in my bed and lift up the covers. He ducks his head down and comes over to the bed. Then he climbs in and leans against me. We lie in silence for the night until finally the shouts quieten down. I hear Ari's breathing become deep and even and know he's finally gotten to sleep. I fall asleep shortly after.

When I wake, it's morning and the sunlight is coming through the window. I look over and see Ari still lying against my side. In sleep he looks peaceful and his face is featureless . And for the first time I notice he favours our father rather than his mother in looks. A sharper face and dark hair, my father has hair black as coals, mine is dark grey and his is a lighter shade of grey. And it happens with the eyes too, my fathers are red, mine are orange, and Ari's are a bright yellow. Then he stirs slightly and his yellow eyes open.

"Morning." I say, and he smiles weakly,

"Morning, sis." Then he sits up and says, "Thanks." I swing my legs over the bed and stand up,

"No problem."

Breakfast is quiet too. There are little signs of the argument on the looks of my parents, but my father has a slightly darker look on his face today. Ari is more subdued this morning, and doesn't look up from his food. My step mother clears her throat and then addresses me,

"So Kanon, what are you going to do today? Any plans?" I stare across at her, why should she care? Why should I tell her my business? I sigh,

"I'm going out for the day… Just for a walk."

"That should be good." She says, and I don't continue the conversation. I just stand up and leave the room. No-one tries to stop me and the servants hardly notice me here. I exit through the front door and start walking.

I'm not sure where I'm walking to, part of me just wants to keep walking forever, just to get away for a while. But that's a foolish idea, it couldn't happen. So I let myself walk through the Leaf Vilage, past the ramen stand, and up the streets.


	11. A Challenge

A Challenge

I walk through the streets of Konoha, I don't know where I'm going and I don't care. I just need to be away from my false family, the stepmother and half-brother that almost annoy me.

_But that isn't the only reason, is it? _

I sigh; I also need to be away from my dark shadow of a father. He frightened me as a child and even now he is an intimidating person. It helps to get away from all of that. I've always preferred to be alone, so that is where my feet are taking me; somewhere I can be alone. I ignore the people that notice me and whisper, they all know who I am. They know I am part of an important family, but not much. And the people my age seem to know nothing, I suppose that's a good thing. I soon find myself in front of the Hokage's building, but I don't go in. I don't have anything to do with it, I turn away and my feet take me up a flight of stairs.

A few minutes of climbing later, I finally find somewhere quiet. I am standing on top of the cliff that overlooks Konoha, the Hokage's monument. It has the faces of the first up to the fourth Hokage. It's actually quite nice up here, the suns rays reach me easily and there is a pleasant breeze. I sit on the edge of the cliff with my legs dangling over the edge, and I watch over the village. There are tiny people going about their lives, shopping, gossiping or just killing time. And there are ninja running through the streets and training here and there. I can see my own house from here too, much bigger than most of the others, it stands out. But the house is darker than its surroundings and this gives the illusion of shadow. The rose garden, too, looks faded out in comparison to the area around it. But I avert my gaze, I don't want to see this. I lose track of time, and the day blurs together in a comfortable way. Before I know it, the heat and peace have gotten to me. My eyelids feel heavy, so I shut them. Just for a second…

Just for a… second…

I wake up lying on the ground, with a shadow hanging over me. I sit up sharply and see a person next to me, my eyes take a second to adjust… But once my vision clears, I can make out a face and find I recognise it. The dark eyes are staring at me,

"S-Shikamaru?" I ask. And he nods,

"You don't really seem like the type of person who falls asleep in front of other people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, almost accusingly, slightly self conscious that he's been here for god knows how long. He shrugs and holds out his hands in a gesture to show he doesn't know.

"You look calm when you sleep. Like you've got no troubles."

I rub my eyes to give me a few seconds to think. My brain is a lot slower when I wake up, then I say,

"So what do I look like normally?" I crease my forehead. He stares down at the village.

"You look troubled. And when people try to talk to you, there's always a scowl on your face." I stare down at the ground, unsure of what to say. I draw little abstract shapes in the dirt next to me, using my finger. Then after a few more moments,

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got here?" I work hard to keep emotion out of my voice, keep it blank.

"Like I said, you looked calm. And I wouldn't like to disturb anyone."

"Then why not just go, and leave me alone?" He shakes his head,

"I like it here, I'm not leaving because of you. And I stayed just in case something happened. Like you rolled off the cliff, or someone came to disturb you." I sigh, I don't have a response for this. So I stare out at the village, the sun is high in the sky at this point, it's probably midday. "Hey, Kanon?" Shikamaru asks, I look over at him,

"Yeah?"

"I was going to meet Choji and Naruto for lunch. Would you like to come too?" I freeze up for a second, no-one has ever asked me anywhere. I'm so used o being told what to do… It feels strange. My mouth opens and I find myself answering

"Sure. I've nothing better to do." He seems a little surprised, as if he expected me to decline, but he swiftly regains his composure and stands up.

"Well then, let's go."

"Yeah." I say, and stand up, my legs slightly weakened from sitting down for too long. Then he walks down the winding path that leads off the Hokage's monument, and I follow. He walks through the streets and I hang back a step, watching where we go. He stops in front of a stand, and I look up. It's a Ramen stand, Ichiraku's ramen. I haven't been here before, but then again, I haven't really been to anywhere like this before. Naruto and Choji are already there, waiting.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Choji greets him, then notices me standing there, "Kanon? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. By Shikamaru." And I look over at him briefly, then back at Naruto and Choji, "Is that alright?" He nods,

"It's fine. The more the merrier."

"Thank you." I say, and I sit down next to Naruto, and Skikamaru goes and sits next to Choji. We order ramen, and after finding out that I have never tried it before, Naruto orders a pork ramen for me, saying it is one of his favourites. I taste it, and it isn't too bad. The others make conversation, but I don't join in unless directly brought into it. After a while, the food has been finished and they ask what I want to do next. I shrug and say,

"I… Don't mind. I'll just go where you want." Naruto grins,

"That's good, 'cause actually, I've had something in mind for a while!" I raise my eyebrows, but keep my face blank,

"And what's that?" He points at me,

"You're all emotionless and not caring…" Choji says,

"Naruto… That's a bit offensive." I simply wave a hand,

"He's right, I don't care. So what did you want to do?" He smirks,

"Because of how you are, I want you and I to fight!" I tilt my head,

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, since you're so quiet, I wondered how strong you really are. I want to fight you." I consider it, there's nothing better to do.

"I agree, I'll fight you." He smiles,

"Good. Follow me." Then he turns and walks off, through the streets and I follow him. Hanging about a foot back, but still following, are Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto leads us to a forest, then goes into it and keeps walking. I move a little closer as to not lose sight of him, and soon we come across a small lake here. Naruto holds his hand up and sweeps it out in the general direction of the lake,

"We'll fight here." I look around, a lake, trees and a small clear space. It's a good place for a battle, Naruto's picked a good place for this. I take a deep breath, the first thing to be done in a battle and clear my mind. I focus on the battle only, and forget everything else.

"Yeah, ready." My surroundings focus, and I take a step back, readying myself to either move forward or backward at a short notice. He grins and brushes his nose with his thumb,

"Sure." Then he grabs a kunai from a pouch in his leg, and comes straight at me.


	12. Fight

Fight

Naruto comes straight at me, there's no time to move out of the way, and I have no weapon on me. He swipes the kunai at me, in an arc close to my face and I duck, but at the same time his leg comes up to kick me. So I turn the duck into a backflip and land in an almost cat-like fashion back on my feet. Then I go on the offensive, and lash out with well timed swings at him, I take a few hits, but they are always rewarded with others. After a minute or so, neither of us are making any headway, so I leap back several feet and Naruto stops. I take a few deep breaths and compose myself.

_I don't have any weapons with me. And we are about equal when it comes to taijutsu, so I guess I'll have to finish this using my own ninjutsu._

I watch as he makes a hand sign, and suddenly four replicas of himself appear, shadow clones. They all charge at me, yelling, and I am forced to work harder than I usually do, and cannot dismiss attacks with a mere gymnastic manoeuvre. I work at dodging, but Naruto plus four clones are a lot harder to move away from. One fist comes close to connecting with my ribs, so I surge chakra into my legs and feet, and jump straight up in the air. I land quite heavily and clumsily on one of the clones, and it poofs away to nothing beneath my feet. Then the remaining four Narutos all come to a stop it front of me, and after a second two, two of the clones hold out a palm, and the remaining two start waving their hands near the upturned palm. I see what is happening, they are shaping his chakra into a neat little ball, then he yells,

"Rasengan!" And runs at me, I get out of the way of the first, and as the second hits me, I use a substitution jutsu and appear several feet away. The jutsu, rasengan, fades away.

_That jutsu, looks like it's good for one hit. And he has to carry it in some way…_

"That jutsu is strong, but it looks like it uses up a lot of chakra. And so long as I dodge it, you can't touch me." I close my eyes and focus, drawing up chakra, then I strike.

"Ninja art, Rolling Earth." Then I gather what strength I have, and hit the ground. The chakra from the jutsu is channelled into the earth and makes it shake beneath his feet. Naruto stumbles, but doesn't quite fall over. Then I see him create another clone, and start the rasengan again with it. "That's useless, If I can still move, then I can dodge it." He looks up and meets my eye, then he grins,

"What if you can't move?" I catch what he means a second too late, and two clones grab me from behind and hold me still. Then Naruto charges toward me, I have no time for grace, so I jump up and flip, so my legs are in the air and my face is pointing down. Then I pivot, and twist out of his grip. But I don't do it fast enough, and the rasengan catches me across the side. It hurts, I give a little gasp and retreat into the trees.

_Dammit, you should have noticed those clones. He created them when you closed your eyes to focus… _I watch him from my hiding place, and come up with a plan. I have one after a little thinking, and form a hand sign.

"Rock clone jutsu…" I say under my breath, and a single replica of me appears. Then I say, "Underground Projection Fish Technique" and my clone sinks into the earth. I send it out into the ground beneath Naruto, I'll attack him from below where he is least expecting it. When my clone is in position, I send it up through the earth, and it grabs onto Naruto's ankle. "Earth style, Inner Decapitation Technique." And the clone and Naruto switch places, and he ends up buried in earth up to his neck, and my clone stands over him. I release the clone jutsu, so my clone turns to stone, then falls apart in a mess of rocks and pebbles. I leave the trees and stand nearby, Naruto stares at me,

"So, You're an earth style ninja…" I shake my head,

"Oh no. Earth style is what my father taught me. My mother taught me something different, and my stepmother? Something totally different to those."

"What else can you do then, Kanon?" I shake my head, "I'm afraid I simply can't tell you." Then I make some final handsigns, meaning to end it with this one move. "Earth Style, Raining Stone Bullets." The pebbles and stones from the clone from earlier rise in the air, and I cluster them around Naruto.

"What is this?" He asks, so I reply.

"This jutsu will fire these stones at you as if they were mere bullets. Your head is so unprotected. I can imagine how much of your rich blood will be spilt… Now, give up."

He grins and shakes his head,

"No, I never give up…" Then the earth around him splits, and a lot more clones fall out of the tear in the earth. He must have summoned them all to break apart the earth, and I fell for it. He climbs up out of the hole, and holds out a hand. "Because that's my ninja way." I look around, the clones have circled me. There's at least fifty of them, I can't dodge and I can't run away. Before I have time to think, he yells,

"Uzumaki Barrage!" And the fifty Naruto's converge, and begin to attack. I have time to summon three clones to help me, and that's it. Whilst I am not strong, I have speed on my side and avoid the fists. But there are so many, and numbers overpower me. At the same time, me and each of my clones receive a punch to the chin that sends each of us falling back. I land on the lake, and just manage to use chakra to stay on the surface of the water. My three clones are all destroyed in the attack, and I sigh. I get to my feet, and wince as pain begins to show. My leg hurts from the rasengen, and the pummelling I just received doesn't help either. My body is sore, but all of Naruto's clones disappear, and as he turns to face me I see a chance.

"Earth style! Raining Stone Bullets!" And each of the stone remains from the clones, plus the pebbles from earlier shoot at him. He turns to deal with them, but foolishly leaves his back open and defenceless. I charge up with all the speed I can, and press my foot into the small of his back. I push him down to the ground, and use my weight to keep him there. But there is deception in his moves, and he manages to weave the signs needed to perform a substitution. Before I can get up and find him, he crashes into me from the side and attempts to throw me back toward the forest. I react instinctively and grab his shirt, so as he throws me his is dragged along. We both crash heavily to the ground, and roll until we are several feet apart. Then I roll onto my front, trying to block out the pain, and stand shakily. Naruto has done the same, but he is bruised, I imagine I look the same. I can feel a gash on my forehead, and blood is flowing freely, cutting down my cheek and dripping off my chin. I smile, and it is one of those meaningful smiles that isn't forced.

"I think we're about equal." Naruto takes a deep breath, and grins,

"Yeah! What do you say we call it quits? A draw?" I nod,

"That's a good idea. Anyway, you're good, Naruto." I haven't fought like that in a while." He laughs,

"Heh, and you're pretty good too. For a girl…" I don't have time to respond to this, because Choji's voice calls out.

"Well guys! That was a good one." I let my face and features drop,

"Yes, he's good." Shikamaru looks at both me and Naruto,

"Aw man, you both look like you've been beat up and it was a draw. What a waste of time." I shrug at him,

"Then I guess I'll have to do better next time."

The conversation continues for a while, and I feel myself finally loosen up a little. Fighting really releases the tension within me, and is a way to channel my emotions. I physically feel lighter, so I say. "I'm going to go back home now." Then I bow, "Thank you for spending the day with me. It was entertaining." They smile in return,

"It's no problem, Kanon. We're just glad to see you." I turn my back,

"See you back at school." And then I leave, walking back through the trees and towards my home.


	13. Left Handed

Left Handed

When I walk through the door, my step mother immediately rushes onto the scene.

"Oh, Kanon. You're hurt!" She tries to take my arm, to stop me and to check my wounds, but I pull it away instinctively.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"But it looks so painful." She raises her hand to her lips, and I can't believe this is a women who has experience in ninja fights, she was of jounin level. At least that was before she married into the family. She's awfully protective, and can't deal with seeing pain. "You should let me look at it." I ignore the weak attempt at her reaching out for me, and say,

"Really, It's ok… I just need to clean up." She shakes her head in disapproval,

"Well at the very least tell me how you got into that state." I hesitate, but I eventually say,

"I was training with a friend. We both ended up like this, but it's fine." She sighs,

"Well, at least you've got fighting spirit." I don't respond, and as I am preparing to walk past and leave her standing there, my father appears. He stands halfway down the staircase and addresses me in a formal manner,

"What happened to you?" I meet him gaze, but not in a defiant way, just as an acknowledgement.

"I went out training, and this is what happened." He stares at me,

"Come with me." There's nothing to clarify if he just heard me, but I know better than to question it. I bow my head, and walk up. I notice how quickly my step mother left us, and she didn't even need telling. My father keeps walking, and I follow quietly and unsure of what he wants. He stops once again at his study, and unlocks it. He enters and I follow him through. He sits at his desk, and I almost collapse into the chair in front of him. He watches me, then asks,

"You got that from fighting. So tell me, who won?" He wants to see how strong I am, but I answer truthfully,

"It ended up as a draw, we did not want to continue the fight."

"Why not?" And I can't break his steely gaze,

"The fight wasn't to the death, if we continued… I don't think either of us could have held back." I feel like this is the right thing to say, and my father gives a curt nod of agreement. Then he says,

"Kanon." I am surprised he's addressing me by my name, but I respond,

"Yes?"

"How would you like me to train you? So next time you fight that person, you can win?" I am slightly taken aback by his offer, but after a moment of silence I say quietly,

"I would like that. Thank you." He stands up,

"Come on then, here's the first part of your training." Then he stands in the doorway, and seems to be waiting for me. So I stand up, and walk over so I am standing next to him, beside the open door. My father mutters something under his breath,

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask, and he looks across at me.

"I said… I'm sorry." Before I have time to ask what he means, he grabs the fingers on my right hand, pulls them over the door frame, and slams the door shut.

Pain, instant and unbearable pain. My hand feels like it is on fire, I feel at least three bones have broken or fractured. I barely manage to supress a scream, and bite back any tears that might spill. I take a look at my hand, the palm is caught across the frame, crushed and bloodied. My father pulls the door open and I nearly collapse.

"W-what was that for?" I ask, trying to keep my voice together. He stares at my hand, and I take a full survey of the damage. It isn't good. The back of my hand has been split open, from knuckle to wrist. Blood streams from the split and splashes onto the already red carpet. My father says,

"You fight with your right hand. By damaging it, you learn to fight and depend on your left equally well." I stare at him, and it strikes me that my father's usually calm face, masks a complete madman. He doesn't wait for a response, "In the morning, I'll be training you. In the meantime, rest." Then he leaves, and I am left with my crimson blood dripping onto the carpet. I stand there, and the pain makes me wince, I'm afraid to move my hand.

"Lady Kanon?" The voice makes me look up, right at the face of Jugo, who is towering above me.

"Jugo…" I say, and he nods as if he understands. He takes my left arm gently, and leads me downstairs. I say nothing, and focus on the pain in my hand, trying not to cry out or show any distress or weakness. He leads me into the kitchen, and without saying anything he picks me up and sits me on the rough, scarred table there. He turns away and starts to fill a bowl with water,

"W-what are you doing?" I ask. He turns back, and in his hands he has the bowl of water and a cloth. He dips the cloth into the water and takes my wrist gently, I know he means well, so I don't pull away. He cleans the wound, wiping away the blood as if I were just a child. He doesn't look up at me, just keeps his attention down on the injury. Now that it is clean, I can see the full extent of the damage. The cut is a sore red, and I can see a white flash of bone. He turns away again and takes something from a shelf, he opens it and inside I can see some sort of pale blue ointment.

"This is medicine infused with chakra. It should repair the bones and stop infection." I notice how he didn't choose something that would heal the hand, because that would defeat the purpose in which my father broke it. And knowing my father, he would do that again if he had to. But I shake my head,

"You don't have to… I don't need help, so there's no reason to feel sorry for me and help this way." For the first time, Jugo looks up at me and meets my gaze,

"When I was employed, it was to protect you and to serve the Atsuko family. I do this because it is my duty, Lady Kanon." I ignore the use of my title, and say,

"But my father did this deliberately, if you help me, then it might be going against his wishes." He sighs,

"You can never settle for a single answer, can you?" I start to respond, but he cuts me off,

"I chose to help you. One day, you'll be the head of the family, and I won't be listening to him anymore. And… we've been together for years, we've always known each other. Even if that doesn't make us friends, it makes us something, right?" I look away, I don't know how to respond to things like this. I've grown up with orders, and when it gets to more personal conversations, I just don't know what to say. Jugo doesn't press for an answer, he just spreads the ointment over my hand, then he tends to the wounds I recived whilst fighting Naruto. When he finishes, he says simply,

"Do you need anything else?" I shake my head and get off of the table,

"No. That's it." I walk past him and go to the door, I hesitate for a second, and say without looking back,

"Jugo, thank you." And I walk, I don't want to receive an answer and leave myself open to another conversation.

I go to my room, clean up and soon go to bed. I'm kept awake, and whilst I tell myself it's just the pain keeping me up… I know it's something more, the shadow hanging over my family. And the words Jugo said,

_Even if that doesn't make us friends, it makes us something, right?_

I clench my knuckles, the pain from my hand giving me something to focus on. After a while, I slip back into a faded reality, and hover on the edge of dreams until the morning.


	14. Back To School

Back To School

When the morning comes, I have a light breakfast and go to train. I must admit, my father's brutal training method is effective. My right hand sends a jolt of pain up my arm every time it moves, so I am reduced to using my left hand. I already have okay aim with my left hand when I throw shuriken or kunai, but fighting is another matter. I'm not very strong, and I mostly use speed and skill in a fight. So punches with my left wrist are almost ineffective. I spend the entire day with my father, training my body as best I can. He doesn't say much, and doesn't encourage me. But I don't need acknowledgement, I don't need people to tell me how I'm doing. And for the first time, I see just how strong my family is, my father is able to shrug off my attacks. And he is able to counter them with ease, he has huge chakra reserves and is good at using earth jutsu. But that doesn't mean I can't rival him, My Taijutsu is okay, even with one bad hand, and my ninjutsu and usage of weapons is almost flawless. I have no talent with genjutsu, but I don't need it if I can use other things. At the end of the day, I am tired and covered in bruises. I go right to bed, and rest up.

Over the week, I perfect using my left hand. And with a little more training, I am sure I'll be able to use it just as well as my right. The holiday passes, and I see no more of Jugo, and little of my brother and step mother. The day before I am due to go back to school, I decide to leave in the morning. So I pull my clothes on and pack my things. I'm just walking downstairs with my suitcase, when the large door leading to the living room opens. Out walks my father, talking to someone inside.

"I think it's time you left now." He looks slightly annoyed, I wonder who it is visiting here this morning. The person speaks,

"Just think about it, Hatori." The voice sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't think who it belongs to. I stand at the foot of the stairs and watch to see who comes out of the room. My father hasn't noticed me yet. The person comes out, a man with pale skin and black hair, I'm surprised by who I see. Orochimaru, the teacher who leads the survival class I'm in. What's he doing here? Did I do something in a lesson? He must see me out of the corner of his eye, "Ah, Kanon. I thought you belonged to this family, you have the look of your father." He looks over at my father, "And the mind." My father's face darkens

"I've been patient 'till now, but it's beginning to waver. Leave." Orochimaru smirks, then lets himself out through the door. My father stands by the closed door for a few seconds, then turns to me. I don't say anything, I daren't ask why he was here. My father speaks, "He used to be a comrade of mine, but then he went to work at that school of yours. You know him?"

"Yes." I say, "He teaches survival, I'm in his class." My father nods, then seems to notice the suitcase.

"You're leaving?" I nod,

"Yes, school starts again tomorrow so I'm going to leave now."

"Wait a minute, I'll send Jugo with you to take you back."

"It's okay, I'd rather just walk by myself. Please." He considers it for a moment, then sighs,

"Of course. Well, off you go." I walk past him, and through the door. The door is just closing behind me when I hear his voice, "Be careful." But it's quiet, and I'm not even sure if he spoke at all. Then the door shuts and there's no chance to reply. So I start walking down the long path. It takes longer to get there since I'm walking slowly. I just want some time alone on the outside, without having to worry about people's view of me or anything. I enter the wood that surrounds the school, avoiding the main road and taking one of the few smaller paths. Like the day I first arrived at this school, there are birds chirping and the rustling of leaves. Spring is defiantly here, flowers bloom everywhere and add vibrant colours to the green of the forest. I take a deep breath, it rained last night and the heavy scent of earth tickles my nose. A cool breeze touches my cheek and fans my hair out. I smile, then keep walking. After a while, I reach the school. It looks a little forbidding, the large buildings surrounded by the iron fence. The flowers inside that place seem like a wasted effort to lighten the place up. I enter, there are a few other people here, but not many. Everyone else is either in bed or hasn't arrived yet. I don't see anyone I recognise here, so I just go back to my room. I climb the steps up and go to the door. I open it, and there's something on the floor in front of it, probably been slid under. It's a white envelope with something inside it. I place my bag next to the bed and sit down, then I open it. Inside is a black band, when I pull it out and take a closer look, I sigh. On it is the red and white cloud of the Akatsuki. There's a piece of paper inside too, I read it,

_Student council meetings every Tuesday, 04:00-05:00pm. Don't be late, full uniform. _

I shake my head and screw the note up, then throw it into a corner. I pick up the band and leave it on my drawers. Then I unpack, putting my clothes away and sorting my stuff out. I shower, then take a book and decide to go and read on the roof. So I leave my room, the corridor is a little louder now, as more people begin to arrive. I go upstairs to the rooftop garden and take a seat there. There's no one else, so it is quiet up here. The wind is stronger, and tugs at my hair and clothes. I open the book and start reading, it's another fairy tale from the book Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru got me.

I pass time reading the fiction tales, until someone walks onto the roof.

"Hi Kanon." I look up slowly, there's two people, Naruto and Choji, I answer,

"Hi guys. Good to see you." Naruto grins and Choji smiles, then they sit down on the bench

"How was the rest of your holiday?"

"It was okay, I just trained for the rest of the holiday."

"Cool." Then it's as if they notice my hand, still wrapped in bandages,

"What happened to your hand?" I look down at it,

"I broke it whilst training in the holiday." He shakes his head,

"What's it with you? You're always getting hurt."

"Yeah… But it's fine. I'm okay." He sighs and stands up, Naruto follows.

"Hey, did you do the homework?" I don't know what he's talking about,

"What homework?" He smiles,

"That's not like you, I'd have thought you'd done it. The jutsu homework."

"Ah! I'd forgotten about it." I stand up quickly, They grin,

"Let's do it together!" I think for a second, then decide,

"Yeah, sure. Come on." I walk downstairs and go to my room. Unlocking the door, I go in and search for the homework, the boys stay by the door and wait for me. After a few minutes I turn with the papers in my hands, "Got them."

"Great, we'll study in our room." Choji says, and then they walk away. I follow, and we end up outside another door, on the other side of the corridor, six doors down. They enter and I follow, the room is slightly larger than mine, but that's because there are three beds instead of one. Each bed is unmade, and scrolls, kunai and shuriken litter the floor. There is also a dog basket in the corner, and a lead and collar.

"Do you guys share this room with Kiba?" I say, Naruto nods,

"Yeah, but he's not here yet." Then he goes to a big desk and sits down, Choji turns the light on and sits with him, I follow and take the remaining seat. I put my homework down and begin to fill in what I know. Naruto and Choji do the same, making everyday conversation as they do.

"What lessons have you got tomorrow?"

"When's your free period?"

"How was your holiday?" And I actually find it comforting to listen to the two of them talk, and join in every now and then. I finish nearly an hour later, and yawn. Naruto and Choji aren't quite done, but I see them looking at my paper. I laugh softly,

"Just copy what you want." I pause, then add, "We are friends, after all." They smile at me,

"Thanks!" Then they finish their work, using what I've written down to fill in their answers. Choji says,

"We should do our homework together more often." I'm about to reply, but there's a knock at the door,

"You in there?" It's Shikamaru's voice, Naruto calls out,

"Come on in Shika. You know it's not locked." So the door opens and he walks in,

"Hey guys…" Then he looks at us, "Oh, what are you doing?"

"We were just finishing the jutsu homework together." He sighs,

"You didn't do it 'till now? That's a surprise…" Then he looks at me, "That's not like you to forget homework." I shake my head,

"That's what they said." He smiles, then says to me,

"What happened to your hand?"

"Training." I say,

"Oh." He replies, as if that's all the explanation he needs. He shakes his head,

"Anyway, don't let me distract you three." And he's gone, he leaves the room. Choji speaks,

"He hasn't done his homework either, you can see it." I smile,

"And I doubt he will." Naruto says. Then shakes his head, his blonde hair disturbed, but falling back into place once he stops. I stand up,

"I'm going to go now, I don't want to be late tomorrow." He nods,

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." And I leave the room, closing the door behind me and walking down the corridor. Then I enter my room and put my work down on the desk, then get ready for bed, pulling on some shorts and an old shirt. Then I crawl under the covers and shut my eyes.


	15. Threats

Threats

The next morning, I'm sitting outside of the school fifteen minutes before lessons are due to start. Geography is first, so that's not too bad. I see more people about now, tired looking kids who need to readjust to waking up earlier than they would like. I can see Sakura and Ino walking with Hinata and a girl I don't know, a girl with brown hair in two buns. They don't notice me, and walk inside. The bell goes, and there is a sigh that goes up among students, the complaining as they take themselves to their lesson. I stand up and make my way to geography, and I'm one of the first in there. I take a seat on the back row, in a corner. The seats fill up and a minute later Iruka has entered, and begins to teach. The seat next to me remains empty, as always in this class, but I don't care. I take notes on the lesson, and before I know it, it's over. The bell rings, and I put my book away and wait for people to leave the classroom first. When most people have left, Iruka steps in front of me.

"Kanon, I need to ask you something." I wonder what he wants,

"Yes? Iruka Sensei."

"It's about your hand. What happened?" I look down at it and sigh to myself, why does everyone have to ask?

"I broke it whilst training in the holiday." He's quiet for a second, then says

"It's just, your family…" He stops, as if he doesn't know what to say, "It wasn't the left handed training was it?"

"What?" I say, "How do you know about that?" I'm aware I'm betraying what happened, but I don't care.

"It was a training method when the older teachers here were kids. Damage the right hand to teach the left." I put my other hand on the bandaged one,

"That might be what happened, but it's fine."

_You don't need to worry. _I think inside, but don't say. He sighs,

"Make sure it heals properly, some teachers still carry the scars." I nod,

"Of course. Is that all?" He nods,

"Yes, off you go."

"Thank you." I bow my head and exit, cursing. Damn, why does everyone have to ask? I know they mean well, but it's driving be crazy. Do I look like I'm in pain? I would say something if I was hurt. I sigh and go to my next lesson, making sure to hand in the homework. The rest of the day passes quietly, in Orochimaru's lesson I'm wondering if he'll say anything. But there's nothing, he doesn't register me in any way, thankfully.

That evening I sit outside with everyone, I just made my way here to read and everyone kind of just met. First Kiba came over with Akamaru and Shino, then Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru and Choji arrived next, then Sasuke. Lastly, Naruto and Hinata walked down together. He was smiling, and she looked nervous and the blush had appeared on her face. It is pretty clear that Hinata likes him; I can't believe he doesn't see it. But nevertheless, they sit together and talk. I find that I like it when everyone is together. Just the background noise of friends talking, it's better than the quiet of a room. We get food and eat together, talk about the holidays and school. Simple, peaceful. I leave in the evening, deciding to have an early night. I fall asleep quickly, easily.

In the morning, I notice the black band on my dresser and remember the Akatsuki. That's right, today is the evening of the 'student council' meeting. I guess I have to go, I can't be getting into trouble. But being with the Akatsuki could bring a different sort of trouble. I sigh, but I can accept it. I'll be fine. I get ready and attend my lessons, but I can't stop myself from relaxing a little in lessons. Well, relaxing is the wrong word. I'm a little tense, and it stops me from doing as well as I can. And when I'm with everyone, I can't enjoy the friendly talk in the way I did yesterday. I don't think anyone notices though, they don't say anything. A blessing in disguise. The final bell rings and I wait for everyone to leave, before following them out. First I go to my room and put my bag away, and eye the band with the cloud on. I wonder if I should take it. Then I sigh and put it in my pocket, just in case. I leave, and no one I know tries to talk to me. I walk through into the school, then up to the student council room. But the door is ajar, and it is silent inside. I consider knocking, or even leave it. But then I just think,

_Oh, blow it. _

I push the door open and step inside. I get a glimpse of the room within, the members all with grins on their faces. Then a veil of brown falls over me. Something fell from above, a brown powder-like substance. Dirt. It gets in my nose and eyes, I cough and send a cloud of it up. My cheeks burn. I can hear laughing from the others, and when my vision clears I can see a whole lot of soil on me, my uniform and the floor. There is also an empty bucket on its side, rolling away from the door. It stops at the feet of someone, I look up and it is Pein. I sigh, then say,

"I didn't think you'd use a childish prank like this." A smirk curls upwards on his face,

"It worked though." I lift my hand up and brush the dirt from my face and head, but it's slightly damp and sticks to my hands almost like mud. One of the Akatsuki members speaks,

"We were gonna use water, but earth works a whole lot better." I clench my fist, my nerves are frayed and I'm seriously considering fighting them. But with all of the self-control I can muster, I turn and walk down the corridor. I hear one call after me,

"Come back! Tobi was going to show us how to pick a lock!" But I ignore the stupid remark, and leave the building. Outside there are still quite a few students, they laugh when they see me and I feel my cheeks still burning.

_This is the worst moment of being at school._

I walk to the dormitories and climb the stairs, leaving a trail of soil as I walk by. I make it up to my room, unlock the door and walk in. I slam the door and lean against it for a few seconds. Then I pull of my ruined clothes and throw them to the floor. I strip down and grab my towel, then make my way to my shower. I bathe with the water hotter than I would like, the scalding jets make me feel more aware of myself, and keep my anger fresh. I wash the dirt from my body, then my hair. Then I stand under the current, taking deep breaths. When I've had enough, I wrap myself in the towel and step out. I go through back to my bedroom, but something feels wrong… I try to think what it is, but I can't put my finger on it. I sigh and sit on the bed, brushing out my hair. Then I stand, and my head seems to explode as a loud insistent ringing breaks out,

_A fire alarm…_

I stand dumbly for a second, then curse. What the hell do I do? I guess I'll just throw something on…

That's when I figure out what's wrong. My dirty clothes, they're gone from the floor. Where on earth did they go? Time's running out, I need to get out of the building or I'll be in trouble. I go to my wardrobe to get some different clothes.

It's empty, nothing in it.

"What the hell?" I say, and I begin to panic a little. I go to my drawers and open them, nothing in them either. All of the clothes in my room are gone, just when I needed them the most. What am I supposed to do in this situation? What would anyone else do? If I stay, I'm in trouble. If I go out like this, in nothing but a towel, I look stupid. The fire bell is still going off, hurting my ears, making it hard to think. I swear under my breath, then loudly since no one can hear me. I tighten the towel around myself, and give out one last curse.

_Nothing for it then… _

Two minutes later: I'm outside, feeling the full force of the cold. In a towel, with wet hair, I must look so stupid. People are staring, laughing at me as my cheeks burn, keeping my face the warmest part of my body. I'm an object of peoples ridicule, and I know I won't live this down easily. Teachers check the buildings, looking for what started the fire alarm. They mostly need to know if it was an accident or if there's an actual fire, a jutsu gone wrong or a cigarette lit in the wrong place. With the teachers gone, there are only other students here to mock me. I see the Akatsuki, the group all together, smirking in my direction. Then I feel as though the breath has been knocked out of my lungs.

_It couldn't be… _

"_Come back! Tobi was going to show us how to pick a lock!"_

The clothes gone from my room. It was the Akatsuki. They set me up! They made it so I would be in the shower, then they could sneak into my room and take my clothes. By pulling a fire alarm, I'd be forced to go outside and embarrass myself. I look over at them and glare, Pein catches my eye and grins. I feel like screaming, damn them! Damn this school, and everyone in it. But then someone almost makes it better. There's a laughing, but it's friendly,

"Is that the new fashion?" It's Naruto, I should have guessed that. He's grinning, and pull the towel even tighter around myself.

"No, I was showering when the bell went off." He's still smiling, chuckling between sentences,

"And you didn't put anything on? Nothing at all?" If it were anyone else talking to me, I'd feel uncomfortable. I'd make them leave me alone, but angry and shamed as I am, I find myself able to talk to him. I guess there's no way for these people to forget about this, I've kind of accepted it. Leaving now would make it worse.

"That's the thing. All of my clothes were gone. Or taken." There's a voice from behind me,

"Why would anyone take your clothes?" I look over my shoulder, it's Shikamaru and Choji, Shikamaru's the one who spoke, I feel myself blushing again,

"I'm sure it was the Akatsuki, they've got it in for me." He looks at them, and shakes his head, Choji speaks up,

"This is going too far. You have to tell the teachers and end it." I shake my head,

"No, that'll just make it worse. It'll be fine."

"You call this fine?" My temper finally gives out, and I turn my back,

"I'm fine. Leave it." And I walk away.

A while later, after avoiding everyone I know, the building is declared safe and I go back to my room. I slam the door behind me and curse again. The sound of my voice keeps me rooted in the moment, the memories fresh in my head. After a minute, there's a soft knock on my door. I stride over and pull it open sharply, and it's Pein. In his hand is a black bag, he smiles in a bitter sweet way,

"I found this bag of clothes. I believe they're yours." He drops them in front of me, I pick them up, and he speaks again, "You know, being pitiful is a good look for you." I'm determined not to say anything back, I don't have anything to say anymore. But still, he continues, "At least you fit in with the freaks. The blonde with no common sense, the fatty, and the lazy one who doesn't even have the motivation to stand up for you." I shut the door, not slamming it in a childish rage, but I don't want to listen anymore. I lean into it and take deep breaths, I fight the emotions within me. The rage, the sadness. That hopeless feeling where you just want to lie down and cry. But I won't. I can't. I take heavy steps to my bed, then collapse face down.


	16. Low

Low

_At least you fit in with the freaks. The blonde with no common sense, the fatty, and the lazy one who doesn't even have the motivation to stand up for you_

_Maybe I'm the only freak. I didn't stand up for my friends when he called them that… Why? Courage? Pride? What's the point in those if I can't help my… friends._

I wake up face down on the bed that morning, it's gone 09:00 in the morning, lessons will have started. I try to get up, get ready to make up for the late start. But I find I don't care. I sit up slowly, then sigh. We're allowed two lessons off a week, I guess I'll just use them now. I get ready slowly, sluggishly. Brush my hair out, put a clean uniform on. When I finish, I leave the room. I'm going to the roof, some fresh air could cool my head. I get up there, and it's completely quiet. No sound of birds, or the wind, or talking of people. Peace, just a rolling silence. I break that silence for a few seconds, when I walk over to the bench. My feet tap loudly on the concrete floor, the flat sound swallowed up by silence. Then I sit, and look up at the sky. The clouds hardly seem to move today, they crawl along the sky, with only a light wind to move them. The white curls interest me. They look like one thing, then you change your point of view slightly and they become something else entirely. What looked like smoke from a fire, you suddenly think it looks like leaves blowing in the wind instead. A big wave of water becomes a gentle ripple, a horse on its hind legs becomes a tall tree. I've never really noticed until now. But it feels like I've known all along. Like it was at the back of my mind, a forgotten memory, waiting to be lingered on again.

"I thought you'd be here." The voice cuts through the silence, but not in a sharp way. It just pushes its way through. I look at the person, and smile a little,

"What made you think that?"

"You don't seem like the type to cut class. And even if you did, it would make no sense to be in plain sight. You'd want to be alone."

"If you knew I'd be here then, and wanting to be alone, why come?" he walks across the rooftop and sits next to me,

"I like it here. I won't leave because of you." I nod and brush my hair back from my face,

"Fair enough." He leans back and stares at the sky,

"You need to tell someone about the akatsuki." I stand up, why do people have to keep going on about that?

"That's none of your business. I'll do as I choose." I walk away, but then I freeze. It's not of my own will, my body refuses to move.

"Shadow possession…" He says in a quiet voice, then speaks louder, "You're not going to keep walking away."

"Let me go."

"What are you so scared of?"

"Who says I'm scared?" I'm facing away, I can't see him. I'm still stuck in whatever this jutsu is, I can only move my mouth,

"I do. You're not talking to anyone. You don't ask for help. We're your friends, we want to help you."

"Help me by staying out of it!" I snap, then soften a little, "My problems aren't yours." The pull on me releases, and I can move again, but I don't,

"Sorry. I guess I was wrong, wrong for thinking that you'd accept us as friends. Wrong for thinking that you and I could have…" He trails of and I turn around to face him,

"Could have what?"

"Could have been friends. You're one of the few people who I don't find a drag. And you're the only girl I know who isn't troublesome…" he stops, and I fill the silence.

"Look, Shikamaru, I appreciate what you and the others do for me. Thank you. But I'll make my own decisions. If I need your help, I'll say so." He shakes his head, but smiles.

"Of course." Then I leave, and exit the rooftop. The shadows don't stop me, so I guess he's happy for now.

I go to my third lesson, which is geography again. It's the lesson that nearly makes me give up again. I arrive a few minutes late and Iruka says nothing, but he notices, I can tell. Each second that passes lasts a while, and each syllable spoken in clear and slow. When the bell eventually rings, I'm one of the first to put away my books and leave the classroom. I don't want to get into another conversation with Iruka. After that, it's lunch. It's just plain embarrassing, people still talk quietly among themselves about me. Each of them spins their own tale of why I went outside dressed how I was. I don't want to correct them if they're wrong, I just want to ignore it and wait for it to go away. I walk through the cafeteria, and sit at the table with my friends. I don't say anything to them, and they hardly talk to me. I don't eat, I feel a bit sick. The pit of my stomach feels cold, numb. When lunch ends I go to my lessons, they drag by. The day takes so long to be over, but when at last the final bell goes, I go right back to my room. I go to take a shower, and make sure that I bring a change of clothes in with me and I keep it in my sight. When I'm done, I put a fresh bandage on my hand. I'm pretty sure the bones have healed by now, and while my hand feels stiff, I can move it. All that remains of my injury is a long pink scar along my hand.

When I'm showered and changed, I just read for a while. The evening passes, and I fall asleep earlier than normal, with the book over my face.


End file.
